End Times
by E350
Summary: Crossover with DP. M.E.R.F. is active, eerie premonitions of the future are appearing and Fairy World has gone quiet as Timmy Turner's life is slowly turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1: In Which Things Get Started

This is a crossover with Danny Phantom. However, I have elected to post it here, because of the lack of traffic the crossovers section gets (as far as I know, humble n00b I am) and about two thirds of the cast of this are from FOP. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: In Which Things Get Started

_Timmy Turner.  
Day One – 8:30, US West Coast Time.  
Dimmsdale, California._

School began in half and hour, but most students of the Dimmsdale Elementary School arrived early, at around eight thirty, to catch up with their friends and prepare themselves for the day ahead.

Most had migrated into shelter today, as a torrent of thick rain was cascading over Southern California, with no signs of slowing any time soon.

Timmy Turner was sitting with his friends, Chester McBadbat and AJ Ibrehim, under the cover of a tree several metres from the door to the school.

"…I'm just saying, logically speaking," AJ was saying, "Crash Nebula would beat the Crimson Chin. He's got the technology of a future world behind him, it's an overwhelming advantage!"

"The Chin sneers at your technology!" snapped Chester. (1).

"Guys," sighed Timmy, "You already _had_ this argument, remember?"

"There's nothing else to talk about," replied AJ.

"I could tell you about the time pop tried to fix the can," suggested Chester.

"No," said Timmy and AJ, simultaneously.

"Hey, I got something," mused AJ, "Did you hear about the bank robbery on Baker Terrace?"

"That isn't fun, nor does it involved plumbing," sighed Chester.

"No, seriously," AJ continued, "The weird thing is, they only robbed one safe – all the others were intact. The Police say they were after something other then money."

"Yeah? What would that be?" demanded Chester, "Bread?"

"I don't know," replied AJ, "Apparently they've got M.E.R.F. involved."

Timmy's eyes widened.

"_M.E.R.F.?_ Why do they need _those_ windbags?"

"It's a rumour," shrugged AJ.

The bell rang suddenly, and the two boys ran inside through the rain, leaving Chester on his own.

"Nobody noticed my pun?" he said, meekly, "You get it – Bakers Terrace – stealing bread."

There was a long silence.

"Was it really that bad?" he asked himself, as he walked through the rain to the door.

_Vicky Delisle.  
Day One – 8:44, US West Coast Time.  
Dimmsdale, California._

Vicky was home alone.

Not that it was a holiday or a pupil free day at the Dimmsdale High School, mind you. She had simply told her parents that she needed a day off, specially for a Skip Sparkypants concert; her parents had bowed to her will (as usual) and fled the building (as usual).

Not that she particularly _liked_ Skip Sparkypants – she was just going to terrorise the guy into augmenting her already significant stockpile of money.

Her time at home alone was interrupted quite suddenly, however, when a black sedan pulled into the driveway. She was about to give them a peace of her mind, when there were two muffled bangs from outside.

The front door came off its hinges.

Two men in dark suits and trench coats stamped into the room, one holding a large, black shotgun in his hands.

"Ms. Delisle," grinned the unarmed men, "How nice to see you."

"Who the heck are you?" demanded Vicky.

"Don't ask questions, ma'am," replied the man, "All will be answered soon enough. Tell me, have you ever been to New York?"

"No," snapped Vicky.

"Good, good," nodded the man, "New experiences."

The armed man produced a small tube and blew on it. A needle struck Vicky on the left arm.

"HEY!" shouted Vicky, clenching her fists, "What the heck was that?"

"Don't worry ma'am," grinned the unarmed one, "It's a sedative."

"A…what?"

Vicky's world began to blur as her eyelids became heavier.

"Good night, Ms. Delisle," the unarmed man said.

Then, there was nothing.

_Danny Fenton.  
Day One – 11:50, US Eastern Standard Time.  
Manhattan, New York._

Penn Station was a pretty busy place, being a major rail hub in New York City. In fact, it was the busiest in North America.

So nobody noticed two suited blokes carting heavy suitcases, one with an unconscious fourteen year old boy over his shoulders. Those who saw Danny Fenton's unconscious form simply thought he'd fallen asleep on the train, and commented on how cute he looked sleeping.

Penn Station exited onto 31st Street in Midtown Manhattan. The men walked a few hundred yards down this road, until they reached a subway entrance. Walking downstairs, they turned left into what was marked as a janitor's closet.

This 'closet' was actually a short corridor leading to a lift.

The men boarded the lift, a pressed a big button that simply said 'DOWN' in big red letters. The lift doors closed and it shuddered downwards. It opened to reveal another corridor, at the end of which was a giant, but grey and bland, reception foyer.

This was M.E.R.F. headquarters.

The men walked to the desk, where a short, blonde woman greeted them.

"This one's for the Director," they said, bluntly.

"Access granted," nodded the woman, almost robotically.

The wall behind her lifted, revealing yet another flight of stairs. The two men walked briskly down them, into the dark room that was the Director's office.

The Director of M.E.R.F. was a short, stout man, who was bald and had a small, thin moustache. He wore a plain one-piece suit, with polished shoes and a white tie.

"You got Fenton," he noted.

"Yes sir," nodded one of the agents, "He was unconscious on the entire transit from Amity Park to New York."

"Good," nodded the Director, "Leave him with me."

The agents put Danny down on a chair before the Director and left the room, the door clicking behind them.

Danny's eyes began to open.

"Ah, good morning Mister Fenton, I trust you slept well," grinned the Director.

"Wh…where am I?" asked Danny, weakly rubbing his head.

"In a bunker several hundred feet below Midtown Manhattan, Mr. Fenton," replied the Director, bluntly.

"_What?_" demanded Danny, jolting in his seat.

"Manhattan, New York," explained the Director, his grin widening, "Y'know, the city that never sleeps?"

"_New York?_ I'm on the freaking east coast?" snapped Danny.

"Don't worry, you'll be returned home unharmed," reassured the Director, "For now…I have a job offer for you, Mr. _Phantom_."

Danny's jaw dropped.

* * *

1. Yes, that is a reference to Irregular Webcomic.

Apologies for the footnote, won't happen again.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Turtles and Terrors

Apologies for the odd line breaks, isn't letting me doublespace for some reason. Anyway, review replies;

**K. C. Ellison:** I'll think about that but I'm not much of a fan of the pairing. Thanks for the review!

That's all. Hope you like dialog!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Of Turtles and Terrors**

_Anti-Cosmo and HP.  
Day One – 9:52, US West Coast Time.  
Anti-Cosmo's Castle, Anti-Fairy World._

Jorgen Von Strangle liked to consider himself the alpha-male – the leader among sheep and cattle.

In actually, HP believed, he was more like a crab – you wouldn't necessarily want to tangle with him, but he was content to remain within his shell.

This 'shell' was the secrecy of the fairy, their way of life as it had been for a million years, and Jorgen was almost fanatical in retaining it.

So fanatical that he'd ruin people.

So fanatical that he'd drag his people down.

So fanatical that he hadn't realised that his shell was already collapsing around him.

Anti-Cosmo had been remarkably quiet this meeting, simply nodding periodically as Sanderson gave his report. HP knew his colleague was in deep thought, probing the inner thoughts of his mind for his next plan to crumble Fairy World and spread his 'bad luck' across the universe.

HP had increasingly realized that 'bad luck' meant chaos, pure and simple.

Anti-Cosmo cleared his throat, suddenly.

"Gentlemen," he stated, "I have made a plan."

He poofed a map of the Earth, much to HP's surprise.

"Earth?" he asked in his unenthusiastic tone.

"If we can attack the Earth without Von Strangle stopping us," stated Anti-Cosmo, "The fairies will know their power has weakened. They will either cower…or defect."

"A morale blow," nodded HP, "It's a good call, but Von Strangle will never let it pass. We still don't have the power to take him on hand to hand…"

"We won't need to, my good man!" grinned Anti-Cosmo, "We can be in, flatten a city, cause a bit of chaos and be out again before he's finished his breakfast!"

"Not possible," said HP.

"I've made it so," grinned Anti-Cosmo, "It cost me my own flesh and blood, but I've made it so."

"How so?" asked HP.

"Ask no questions," grinned Anti-Cosmo, "Be told no lies."

***

_Danny Fenton.  
Day One – 13:20, US Eastern Standard Time.  
Manhattan, New York._

"…so, I'd be paid three hundred bucks a day, and I'd be doing my country a favour?" quizzed Danny.

"That you would," nodded the Director.

"Forget it," snapped Danny, "I mean, you kidnapped me, gave me a sedative and dragged me to other side of the country to _offer me a __job__?_ That's pretty heavy handed."

"Don't do it for the money, Mr. Fenton," said the Director, "Do it for your family."

"Leave my family out of this!" roared Danny.

"Alright then, go home," shrugged the Director, "Go home and live out the next four days in happiness, then die a horrible death with the rest of your family, friends and neighbours."

"What the heck are you talking about?" demanded Danny.

The Director pushed a button on his desk.

All of a sudden, Danny was standing in the middle of a ruined city street under a blackened sky. All buildings around him were rubble – nothing was left standing. Men in black uniforms were carting sheeted stretchers down the road to already laden trucks, shoving them in the back.

"This is five days from now. That's the San Diego Morgue Express," said the Director. Danny had not realized he was still there.

"What happened?" gasped Danny.

"A force unknown hit our planet," replied the Director, "Everything was destroyed. San Diego's the largest city in America and the entire world is in anarchy, thanks to this force. This force you can stop. I can brief you in how to do so…if you accept my offer."

Danny looked at a nearby building and nearly fainted at the ruined sign attached to it.

'Fenton Works'.

Then he was back in the office, shaken from the simulation of the future.

"How did you do that?" he demanded.

"We have a psychic in our employ," the Director replied, "He gives us snapshots of the future."

Danny looked the Director square in the eye.

"Tell me everything, and I'll help he," he growled.

The Director chuckled.

"Welcome aboard, Agent Fenton, welcome aboard."

***

_Timmy Turner.  
Day One – 11:00 US West Coast Time.  
Dimmsdale, California._

Timmy Turner walked into the cafeteria men's room to find it practically destroyed.

Looking around for the source of the desolation, he saw – and very narrowly ducked – a flying toilet bowl. As he pulled himself of the ground, he heard a loud, familiar voice.

"Is that all you got, _nag?_"

Timmy rolled his eyes.

"What are you two doing now?" he snapped.

Cosmo and Wanda looked at him. Both were on opposite sides of the room, both had large objects in their hands, and both looked very angry.

"What the heck is going on?" demanded Timmy.

"She started it," snapped Cosmo, "You know how she is, _nag, nag, nag,_ all day long…"

"Cosmo, you were throwing baseballs at Poof!" yelled Wanda.

"I was teaching him to catch!" defended Cosmo.

"He's a _newborn!_" snarled Wanda, "You could've hurt him!"

"There you go again, _nag, nag, nag,_" groaned Cosmo.

"I wouldn't need to if you weren't a stupid, immature, insensitive…_goblin!_"

Cosmo gasped.

"Take that back!" he snarled.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll call you a…a…nag!"

"Do you guys have to fight?" cried Timmy, "You're in the _men's room!"_

"Fine!" snapped Wanda, "I'll take it somewhere else, if you so want me gone!"

"No, wait, I didn't mean it like…"

Too late. Wanda poofed away in a cloud of pink smoke.

"Drat," groaned Timmy.

"I'm going away too," snapped Cosmo, "I'm going home to raise my son and raid your fridge!"

He, too, poofed away, just as the door opened.

Timmy's heart sank as Denzel Crocker took in the destruction and uttered a single word.

'Detention!"

***

Timmy Turner had seen his godparents fight before. By now he considered it odd when a day passed without them doing so. Someone would leave for Fairy World, and then at the end of the day, they'd come back, kiss and make up and prepare to fight again tomorrow.

Timmy though for the rest of the day about what he'd say to his fairy godparents when Wanda came home. They'd be in for an earful for getting him detention, he knew so much.

But Wanda didn't come home.


	3. Chapter 3: Oppertunities

As I said earlier, I hope you like dialog! More stuff will happen less confusingly as the story gets moving. But first, reviews from my betters;

**unknown20troper:** Thanks very much! To be honest, I didn't think my comparison was all that good, but was the best I could think of.

**OddAuthor:** Thank you for your review. I do that a lot with last names - I usually call Francis 'Francis Abrahams' for example. It's my way of giving them credit.

P.S.: Is it just me, or does hate scene changes? I can't doublespace and it won't centre my asterixes. :|

**

* * *

****Chapter Three: Opportunities**

_Anti-Cosmo.  
Day One – 11:45 US West Coast Time.  
His Castle, Anti-Fairy World._

Anti-Cosmo was intrigued, if not surprised.

It was apparent that the humans, for all their stupidity, were on to him. A government agency, calling themselves the Military Extraterrestrial Research Facility, was on a recruitment drive, abducting Mr. Daniel Fenton and Ms. Vicky Delisle for their services, convinced that these two were the key to stopping him.

The half-ghost, Anti-Cosmo understood. The girl…less so.

He continued to float back and forth in his chamber, the large table empty of any other beings. His strike on the humans would go unplanned – a bit of monumental destruction was always fun, if that time they knocked down the Eiffel Tower meant anything.

The door knocked, and two Anti-Fairy sentries invited themselves in.

"Anti-Bernard, what brings you here?" asked Anti-Cosmo.

"We have a prisoner, sah," replied the left sentry, who wore a black beret and had a thin moustache. He spoke with a thick English Regimental accent.

"Really?" mused Anti-Cosmo in an uncaring tone, "How delightful. I've no time for prisoners; throw them to the dungeon…"

"Sah…it's the pink-haired one."

Anti-Cosmo turned, intrigued.

"Marvellous," he grinned, "My counterparts beloved! However did you get her?"

"She came on her own will," replied the second sentry, a helmeted man with a Texan accent replied.

"Did she now, Anti-George?" he mused, "That…presents us an opportunity…"

* * *

_Agent Danny Fenton.  
Day One – 14:50, US Eastern Standard Time.  
Manhattan, New York._

"…so something, though we don't know what, is going to destroy all major global cities except San Diego, although we don't know why, in five days time?" asked Danny.

"All we know is the culprit's name is Anti-Cosmo and it'll happen in five days," replied the Director, "The psychic's visions aren't usually this specific anyway, so you should be happy we know anything."

The two were sitting in the Director's office, waiting for an agent the Director had called Saunders to come back with 'the other applicant'. Danny had exchanged his signature T-shirt and jeans for a black suit and tie, similar to the other agents of M.E.R.F.

"Now remember," reminded Danny, "I'm here until we save the world, then I'm gone."

"Yep, got it, kapeesh," nodded the Director, rolling his eyes, "After this blows over, I don't care what you do as long as its not threatening the Government."

"Sir."

Agent Saunders, a short man with a goatee (Danny found it humorous) carried another person into the room, and Danny raised his eyebrows.

It was a girl, perhaps his age or thereabouts, with red hair and a ponytail. She was wearing a green short-sleeved shirt and black jeans, and was still out of it.

"She woke up when Brown and Pearson were changing planes at Memphis," he explained, "They had to use another sedative. Brown says she probably won't be easy to convince."

"Brown says lots of things," shrugged the Director, "Dismissed, Saunders."

The agent left the room, just as the girl began to blink.

"Ms. Delisle, I trust you had a good sleep?" grinned the Director.

The girl shot up in her seat, her pink eyes practically glowing with rage.

Danny thought that sentence over again.

_Pink_ eyes? Did she wear contacts or something?

"Where am I?" she bellowed.

"The Headquarters of the Military Extraterrestrial Research Facility, several feet below Midtown Manhattan, Ms. Delisle," replied the Director, calmly.

"_Manhattan!_ You creeps took me to _Manhattan?_"

"What's not to do in Manhattan?" shrugged the Director, "The Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty, the Natural History Museum…"

"Why am I here?" demanded Vicky, gritting her teeth and making his hands into fists.

"Two reasons," replied the Director, "Number one is that unless you join us there is a high probability that the world will end in a fiery bang."

His grin faded a little.

"The other is about you," he continued, "I'm not gonna beat around the bush – you've been living a lie."

* * *

_HP and Sanderson.  
Fourteen Years Ago – 23:05 US West Coast Time.  
Dimmsdale, California._

The rain bucketed down on the roof of the suburban houses as HP and Sanderson made their way down the street in human disguises. Sanderson had conjured an umbrella to keep them dry in the dark streets, and was holding that so that HP could carry the bundle in his arms.

The 'corporate takeover' of Fairy World had failed once again, and with the completion of the next Thirty Year Plan still thirteen years away, HP needed insurance policy – an opportunity to fall back on if things went wrong with the slowly forming alliance with the Anti-Fairies.

So he had this.

A fairy baby an agent of his had taken from a Fairy World orphanage. Fact is, everyone was confused by its existence – there had not been a fairy baby since the birth of Cosmo Julius Cosma fifty-thousand years earlier, and yet here this one was.

Illegal, uncared for and now, thanks to Jorgen Von Strangle, stricken from the records. No one would ever know it existed, and it would not have lasted long.

The fairy council had ordered it liquidated. For once – and it amused HP greatly – the Pixies had the moral high ground in taking it in. Not that it would be with them for long.

The small, ball shaped baby was dying already – nearly fifty percent of its magic power drained by the council. Its body would expire within an hour. HP wanted this baby to survive for a very special reason.

A fairy baby, for the first ten hours of its life, creates an aura around it. This aura of magic is its natural defence against Dark Magic. Dark Magic was unlike anything a typical magical creature – fairy, pixie or anti-fairy – could typically conjure. It required a very special kind of evil, what one would call 'chaotic evil'; a desire to destroy and alarm for fun.

Even HP found the prospect of such magic disturbing, but the Anti-Fairy leader, Anti-Cosmo, was enticed by the idea of chaos, in fact almost obsessed. So HP had come up with a plan for two items in which to stop him – this baby, and something he had placed in the bank on Baker Terrace.

HP arrived at his destination – a normal house. Three men stood out the front.

"HP," nodded the Director of M.E.R.F., "Glad you could make it."

"Charming," replied HP, monotonously, "Do you have the girl?"

"Yep," said a tall, bearded man wearing a black military officer's uniform, "We do this quickly, the Delisle's will never know their newborn was ever gone."

"Yes, that's charming, General, but can we do this quickly?" the final, white-haired young man snapped.

"Of course," agreed the Director, "General Fisher, if you will?"

The General nodded, and held the human baby forward.

The newborn girl giggled, and pressed her tiny hand on the fairy.

The fairy baby dissolved into an aura, which soon surrounded the newborn. She giggled some more, and her eyes turned from hazel to pink.

"Well," nodded Fisher, "I'm more of a ghost expert, but I'd say that the merge was successful."

"Pretty good observation, of a GiW guy," nodded the Director.

"I'll take her back home," suggested the younger man.

"Of course, Mister…" HP began.

"Masters. Vlad Masters."

"Yes," nodded HP.

He and Sanderson walked away without another word. HP continued to ponder. The girl would grow up in a human environment living a human life in a human body, and with luck, she'd never know of the world she had been born into.

If Anti-Cosmo betrayed him, or if that alliance became unprofitable…

HP shook these thoughts away and poofed home.

* * *

_Agent Danny Fenton and Vicky Delisle.  
Day One – 14:55, US Eastern Standard Time.  
Manhattan, New York._

"…and that's the story," finished the Director, "Since then, we believe HP's lost any doubts about Anti-Cosmo."

"So…I'm a fairy?" asked Vicky, in quiet incomprehension.

"Half," replied the Director, "Maybe even less."

"Welcome to my world," said Danny, under his breath.

"You never told me this?" growled Vicky.

"Never needed to," shrugged the Director, "Put it this way – if HP tried to betray us and attempted to use you, we'd have been required to…"

He glanced at his holster.

"You know what I mean," he sighed, "Anyway, General Fisher died last year and Mr. Masters has severed his ties with us…"

"Good," snapped Danny.

"…so between him and us, four human beings know of your status."

"…and you think that'll make me help you," sneered Vicky, "Forget it!"

"You have a criminal record, Ms. Delisle," said the Director, bluntly, "The Dimmsdale School Newspaper intends to publish evidence of your treatment of children under your care."

He grinned.

"I can make it disappear…Agent Delisle."

He held out his hand.

Vicky stared at it for a moment.

"Dang, you're good," she sighed, taking it.

* * *

_Anti-Cosmo and Wanda.  
Day One – 11:55 US West Coast Time.  
Anti-Cosmo's Castle, Anti-Fairy World._

"What you're saying is technically treason, Wanda," stated Anti-Cosmo, crossing his arms as he sat back in his chair, "Have you thought it over?"

"I'm sick of them," Wanda sighed, "Cosmo, Jorgen, Timmy…I'm sick of them all."

Anti-Cosmo grinned.

"Don't worry, Madame," he grinned, somewhat slyly, "You've come to the right place…"


	4. Chapter 4: Powers and Parents

This chapter is shorter then the last one, but it's the story that counts, not the length. I've settled on one pairing by the way, hope you think it's OK.

**OddAuthor:** I was hoping someone would get that. :D

**unknown20troper:** I haven't really seen many stories with Tootie (or anyone else canon bar Timmy) as a fairy (bar yours, of course), can you please suggest me some?

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Power and Parents **

_Timmy Turner and Denzel Crocker.  
Day One – 16:06 US West Coast Time.  
Dimmsdale, California._

"Do you know why you're still here, Turner?" asked Crocker.

"Because I trashed the bathroom?" suggested Timmy.

"No," replied Crocker, grinning, "Because in your written explanation, you failed to tell the truth about what happened – that you participated in a magical bout of mischief with your..."

Timmy braced himself.

"FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" Crocker screeched, his body twitching violently.

"Can I go now?" sighed Timmy.

Crocker sighed. The detention office was under video surveillance (it had been ever since he'd been caught searching a third grader with a metal detector) so it was no use trying to use any of his vast array of fairy hunting instruments he possessed.

He'd just stop by the Turner residence and spy on them for a few hours, he decided.

"Alright, Turner, I'll see you this time tomorrow."

"How do you know I'll get detention tomorrow?" demanded Timmy.

"I'll be watching you," grinned Crocker, evilly, "One step out of line…"

"OK…bye," Timmy shuddered, walking for the door.

As the door slammed, Crocker began to draw up some plans for the latest of his fairy catching utensils. This one, if it came to fruition, would be the size of a barn and likely to create a five megaton explosion if it proved faulty. No more explanation was really needed.

About an hour passed, before Crocker was shoving the plans into his desk and looking for the keys to his black van, when the lights flickered out. Normally, this would not be an issue at five in the evening, but for some reason, a thick dark cloud suddenly seemed to be hanging above the school, and the temperature was around four and dropping.

Crocker crept out of the office.

"Hello?" he called down the corridor, "Did we forget to pay the electricity bills again?"

No reply.

Crocker slunk down the hallway, finding that everything was getting darker as he got closer to the centre of the school. A sane person would run in the opposite direction, but he believed he knew the cause of this irregularity.

Fairies.

Crocker finally realised he couldn't see past his own nose anymore, and stopped. The fairy had to be around here somewhere – he was at the centre of the darkness, right?

"Dark magic, Mr. Crocker, have you ever heard of it?"

Crocker turned, but saw nothing. Somewhere in his vicinity, a voice with an upper-class British accent was speaking to him.

"I suppose I should show you, Mr. Crocker," the voice said, mockingly, "After all, you have pursued magic for so very long…"

The room exploded.

The explosions were black.

Impossible.

Crocker felt himself fly into the air, as the school, his place of employment, erupted. Then he fell onto his back on the ground.

He was not sure how long he was on the ground for, but he at up eventually. He'd survived worse then that – the fact that he did so baffled doctors.

The school was now cratered rubble. Above it were four words, written in smoke. Four simple words.

YOUR. TIME. IS. UP.

Then rain began to fall, and the letters faded into incomprehensible mist.

* * *

_Timmy Turner.  
Day One – 18:25 US West Coast Time.  
Dimmsdale, California._

"…Mayor of Dimmsdale released a statement ten minutes ago, confirming that only one member of staff, Mister Denzel Crocker of the Fourth Grade class, was mildly injured," the TV blared.

Once again, Timmy questioned why he was watching the news. So Crocker had blown up the school? It wasn't exactly the first time.

"…students will be allowed one week of schooling until space is available at West Dimmsdale Elementary," the reporter (Chet Ubetcha was away that night) continued, "If childcare is needed, consult with other parents. Now here's Matt Hartsock with the weather…"

Timmy turned off the TV before the visibly terrified weatherman could speak, knowing that, come morning, he'd be run out of town.

"Wanda's taking her time," he thought to herself.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was getting kind of worried.

His train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. Timmy listened from his room as his father answered downstairs.

"Do I know you?" he asked, sounding apprehensive.

"I'm Principal Waxelplax," reminded Timmy's principal, "We've met before."

"I'll have you know I'd remember that," snapped Mr. Turner, "Now…"

"Oh, hello Principal Waxelplax!" It was Timmy's mother, joining the conversation at the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Turner!" Waxelplax greeted, a lot more brightly.

"What brings you here?" asked Mrs. Turner.

"You better not be selling us anything," growled Mr. Turner, "Unless it's lard, or possibly eggnog."

"We were supposed to get a new student tomorrow," Waxelplax explained, "She's from Illinois – we can't find any family so…"

"Parental abandonment?" gasped Mrs. Turner, "Her parents must be horrible!"

Timmy found those words to simply drip with irony. Not that he didn't love his parents, of course, but quite often they'd put personal happiness ahead of his.

"That or death," said Waxelplax (Timmy assumed she was shrugging), "Either way, she's a ward of the state, and we've accepted her in school. We were going to use the visitor's facilities in the school for her to sleep in but _someone _blew it up_…_"

Timmy suppressed a chuckle.

"…so if you have any space?"

"Sure!" exclaimed Mr. Turner, "She can have Timmy's room!"

Timmy bolted to the stairs.

"Nooo!" he yelled, running downstairs to the door.

Too late. Waxelplax was already leaving, and his new roommate was standing with his parents. Timmy had to admire how quickly they'd arranged it, to be honest.

"Oh, Timmy," grinned his mother, apparently having not noticed his Big No, "This is your new roommate…what was your name?"

"Dani," the girl introduced.

* * *

_Jorgen Von Strange.  
Day One – 18:30 US West Coast Time.  
The Big Wand, Fairy World._

Jorgen Von Strangle was content.

He had finished inspecting the Big Wand to find it in perfect condition, there had been no stupid wishes made today, especially none from a certain pink-hatted boy with a certain two godparents and a certain baby, and the Anti-Fairies and Pixies were still content to brood in their respective worlds.

A smarter person would consider they were planning something, but Jorgen refused to even consider it. Even if they were, he was powerful enough to deal with it.

His blindness would end Fairy World…


	5. Chapter 5: Strange Things

I'm in a bit of a hurry right now, so review replies will be resumed next chapter.

Sorry for the lateness, by the way. I watched the Torchwood mini-series and got too depressed to write at my normal time.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Strange Things**

_Agents Danny Fenton and Vicky Delisle.  
Day One – 15:30, US Eastern Standard Time.  
Manhattan, New York._

"As of now, you are agents of the Military Extraterrestrial Research Facility," the Director declared, handing Danny and Vicky their new ID tags, "Until you leave or are discharged, you are Government Property. Abuse of your privileges as agents of the Government is listed as high treason and is punishable by capital measures."

"Capital measures?" questioned Vicky.

"It means execution," shrugged the Director, "Now, pack your bags, the first part of our attempt to save the world will take you far away from here. We need an artefact from another country."

He grinned.

"Say 'hi' to Her Majesty, won't you?"

* * *

_AJ Ibrehim.  
Day One – 18:32, US Western Standard Time.  
Dimmsdale, California._

"…leading to the dismissal of Prime Minister Green," the news reader stated, "In late-breaking news, a large scale cyclone that has struck the northern Australian city of Cairns has been claimed by some to be connected to the attack on Dimmsdale Elementary."

AJ often watched the news, if only to make sure nothing interesting was happening science-wise. Usually, all other news was of politics, sport and new grim-dark re-imaginations of seventies television shows, but not today.

His school had exploded, and at almost the same time other 'incidents' had happened worldwide. As well as the cyclone in Australia, there was a small tsunami off the coast of Cuba, a volcanic eruption in the Pacific Ocean and various unexplained explosions in Paris.

People were saying it was just really bad luck.

AJ didn't believe in luck. Not much, anyway.

"…while no investigation will begin until tomorrow, President Marsh has promised that there is no connection, that today is just simply unlucky…"

The phone rang. AJ picked it up.

"AJ speaking," he greeted.

"Meet me at the park. Come alone."

Then the other line went dead.

AJ was confused. What on Earth did Timmy want?

* * *

_Cosmo and Poof.  
Day One – 18:33, US West Coast Time.  
Fairy World._

Cosmo had already come up with all manner of theories why his wife had not yet come home, none of them especially down to earth.

She'd been kidnapped by ninjas, he had finally theorised, and there was only one type of being that could beat a ninja – a pirate.

After informing an incredulous Timmy half-an-hour ago of his plans, he had grabbed Poof and made off for Fairy World, where he was now explaining himself to the Fairy Police.

"OK, so you're Captain Cosmobeard," restated the policeman, arms crossed, "And your kid is One-Eyed…Poof."

"Yep," grinned Cosmo, who was dressed in pirate apparel and a fake green beard, "see the eye-patch?"

"Poof!" exclaimed Poof, grinning as he pointed as his little eye-patch.

"Riiight," nodded the policeman, "I'm gonna have to ask you to go home, you're freaking out, running around waving your wand like a sword."

"But officer," exclaimed Cosmo, "I have to be a pirate! You know why…"

"This'll be good," sighed the policeman.

"Because ninjas have kidnapped my wife!" snapped Cosmo.

"Wait…you're Cosmo Julius Cosma, right?" quizzed the policeman.

"No, I'm Captain Cosmobeard!" yelled Cosmo.

"Okay, _captain_," sighed the policeman, "This letter was left at the station…its addressed to you."

He passed Cosmo an envelope and walked away.

Cosmo looked at the envelope for a few seconds before opening it. It was written in pink – and it was Wanda's handwriting.

It was short and blunt. It explained that Wanda had gone over to the Anti-Fairies, blamed Cosmo for driving her to do so, and asked not to expect her back.

Cosmo stared at it a few seconds.

"Fine!" he snapped at last, throwing the letter to the ground, "We don't need her, don't we, Poof?"

"Mommy?" quizzed Poof.

"Let's go home Poof," growled Cosmo, "_Mommy_'s too busy hanging out with her new Anti-Fairy friends."

He said one more thing before poofing them home.

"I hope they're all _nags_."

Cosmo was never very imaginative when it came to calling someone names.

* * *

_Timmy Turner and AJ Ibrehim.  
Day One – 18:50, US West Coast Time.  
Dimmsdale, California._

The sun had nearly crept over the horizon and the park was deserted, save for Timmy and AJ.

"OK, what's up?" asked AJ.

"Were you followed?" whispered Timmy.

"Err…no," replied AJ, confused, "Is there something wrong?"

"I've moved in with a sorceress," whispered Timmy.

There was a long silence.

"You…_what?_" spluttered AJ, at last.

"A sorceress," replied Timmy, shrugging.

"…and what makes you think that?" asked AJ.

"She's doing funny things to my head," shivered Timmy, "Making me have weird feelings I've never felt before in my head…and stomach…"

AJ grinned.

"That's not dark magic, Timmy, that's a crush," he explained.

"No, I know what a crush is, I'm mean, I've got one on Trixie, right, and…"

AJ withheld a snicker.

"Dude," he chuckled, "Scientifically speaking, one of two things have happened – you have a crush, or you have food poisoning. You haven't thrown up, so I'm gonna assume it's a crush."

"What do I do?" asked Timmy, sitting on the grass.

"Dunno," shrugged AJ, "I've never had a crush."

"But you're a genius…"

"…and there are some things even geniuses can't solve," replied AJ, "Look…I'm here for you buddy, but something you have to work out for yourself."

"Yeah," nodded Timmy, slowly, as AJ walked away, "See you."

He waited into AJ was long gone, before sighing to himself.

"Some genius," he growled.

* * *

_AJ Ibrehim.  
Day One – 18:55, US West Coast Time.  
Dimmsdale, California._

AJ knew a lot of things. Perhaps too much for his own good.

This he learnt just as he turned to corner back to his own street to find a car parked across the road, and two suited men walking towards him.

"AJ Ibrehim?" they questioned.

"Yeah," nodded AJ, "You CIA?"

"No, we're not them," one of them replied.

He brought out a taser.

"We're M.E.R.F."

Zap.

* * *

And so, Day One comes to a close...


	6. Chapter 6: USS Nimitz Interlude

Very short interlude, you can expect one of these before each 'day'. Yes, I did get the day format idea from Torchwood, but the story is my invention - not a parody.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: USS Nimitz (Interlude: Day One)**

_Ensign Richard Boyle.  
Day Two – 02:59 US Eastern Standard Time.  
The Atlantic Ocean._

Richard Boyle stood on the flight deck as the night crew inspected the fighter planes on the deck of one of the US Navy's primary super carriers, rummaging through his bag.

_Aha! _he thought, _There it is!_

He pulled out a soda and cracked it open, before taking a large gulp.

CRACK.

Almost immediately, a colossal, dark blue explosion ignited in the sky to the south east.

"Holy…" he gasped, "Is that one of ours?"

The clouds began to split apart as what appeared to be a giant purple…cloud?...fell through them towards the Earth. With a thunderous crash, it landed in the sea several miles away from the befuddled crew of the carrier.

Richard Boyle looked at the can of drink in his hand, and mentally told himself never to drink that brand again.

_

* * *

_

Unidentified News Reporter.  
Day Two – 00.00 US West Coast Time.  
Dimmsdale Radio.

Oh my god, that was huge…

Oh? I'm still on the air?

Erm…yes, if anyone noticed, it appears that a huge explosion has ignited somewhere over Dimmsdale, we'll keep you post…yes…

What?

They can see it on the East Coast?

They can see it in _Dubai?_

Err…we'll be back as soon as we have some info, in the mean time…err…here's some music.

**

* * *

**

Welcome to Day Two…


	7. Chapter 7: Down and Out

Apologies for taking so long to restart review replies, and apoligies if its confusing. I'm trying to make it less so.

**unknown20troper:** I looked at deviantart. I was unsuccessful in finding anything. Searching the site was...an expirience. Thanks for the help, though! :D

**OddAuthor:** Thanks, I shall indeed!

**zach maniac:** Thanks for the review!

Now, tell me if I'm getting too dark or too plain weird here.

**

* * *

****Chapter Seven: Down and Out in Dimmsdale and London**

_Agents Danny Fenton and Vicky Delisle.  
Day Two – 07:30 Greenwich Mean Time.  
London, Great Britain._

The explosion had certainly attracted attention, Danny had noticed.

The airport at Heathrow, London, had cancelled all departures and was only allowing arrivals into the terminal, much to the annoyance of much of the airport's users. Soldiers had moved into positions in and around the airport in fear of what the Government were simply calling a 'terrorist attack' without elaborating.

Danny wondered if the government had any idea what had just happened.

He and Vicky hadn't spoken much on the trip. In fact, they'd barely spoken at all, except for a few quiet utterings of 'I'm going to the bathroom' on the plane.

Now they were walking into the main airport terminal, and still hadn't said much. Danny found it more then a little awkward.

"Danny Fenton and Vicky Delisle?"

Danny jumped, and turned around. A man in a green suit (what was it with people in suits today?) was standing behind them, arms crossed.

"I'm from the Royal Extraterrestrial Research Enclave," the man said, "I suppose M.E.R.F. sent you."

_

* * *

_

HP.  
Day Two – 00:30 US West Coast Time.  
Anti-Cosmo's Castle, Anti-Fairy World.

HP was in shock.

Just an hour ago, Anti-Cosmo had shown him an old, somewhat wrecked robot that he'd called an Eliminator, informed him that that he'd got it working again, pointed it at Fairy World and simply stated 'go nuts.'

It had clanked into the centre of Fairy World, and then fallen over. Unimpressive, HP had informed his ally.

Anti-Cosmo simply grinned, and poofed up a remote with a single red button.

Click.

HP had watched as an explosion of the magnitude of a thousand hydrogen bombs ripped through the sky.

Anti-Cosmo, still grinning, had turned to him and informed him that he had placed a 'Dark Magic' bomb inside the Eliminator. Then he'd walked away.

HP was horrified.

A Dark Magic bomb? Anti-Cosmo had released Dark Magic?

How on Earth had he done that? He needed to sacrifice a living being – he wouldn't go that-

Then he realised he had not seen Foop for some time.

HP put two and two together, went to the bathroom – and, breaking his stoic character entirely, was sick.

_

* * *

_

Timmy Turner.  
Day Two – 00:45, US West Coast Time.  
Dimmsdale, California.

Timmy couldn't sleep, not after the evening's events. So he lay in his bed, considering the pros and cons of the day.

Pro. No school.

Con. That meant he had to share his room.

Pro. His roommate was attractive.

Con. Now he had a crush.

Pro. Crocker was in the psychiatric ward again.

Con. Wanda had left in favour of the anti-fairies.

The last one really ate at him. Okay, he wasn't exactly the best of godchildren, but he surely wasn't that bad, right? Cosmo wasn't that bad, was he? Poof was nowhere near as bad as them.

So why did she leave?

Now the sky had exploded, and Cosmo was still in the castle, in his 'angry' mode (which was more like a sulking mode, really), so it could not have been him.

Timmy rolled over.

Jorgen glared at him.

"AAAHHHH!" Timmy screamed, sitting up in his bed.

"Shh!" snapped Jorgen, "Do you know how hard it was to sneak in here quietly for me?"

"Point taken," nodded Timmy, "Why are you in my room?"

"Turner," said Jorgen, sourly, "I am here to conscript Cosmo and Poof into the Fairy World Army."

"You what?" gasped Timmy, "But…why?"

"The Anti-Fairies blew up Fairy World."

Timmy stared for a bit.

"_What?_"

"You heard me, Turner," growled Jorgen, "They used Dark Magic – the worst magic you can use! I must gather the Fairies! This can not go unavenged!"

"Wouldn't it be safer to leave them scattered?" quizzed Timmy.

"QUIET! I'm in charge here!" snapped Jorgen, "What I say, goes!"

He stamped over to the fish tank and smashed it open with his fist. Cosmo and Poof fell from the ruins of the castle, full sized.

Timmy decided never to question fairy physics.

"Wha-what's going on?" stammered Cosmo, "P-please tell me it's a birthday party?"

"No, it's not," sighed Jorgen, "I will be leading the fairies to retake Fairy World!"

"No, you're not!" snapped Timmy, "If Fairy World's been destroyed, you can't retake it!"

"_SILENCE TURNER!"_

Jorgen whipped out his massive wand, and swung it, hitting Timmy in the head and knocking him out cold.

Cosmo gaped at Jorgen and Poof burst into tears. Jorgen was sweating a little bit, and for the first time, Cosmo noticed that his eyes were sagging.

"Nobody questions my judgement," Jorgen snarled.

With that, he grabbed Cosmo and Poof, and exploded away.

_

* * *

_

Anti-Cosmo and Wanda.  
Day One: 00:46, US West Coast Time.  
Anti-Cosmo's Castle, Anti-Fairy World.

Anti-Cosmo had to admit, Wanda looked cute sleeping.

He shook the thought away – he was sophisticated, drat be it! – and went back to looking at magical screen on the table.

Jorgen was quick, Anti-Cosmo noted. He'd already crossed the western seaboard, taking fairies for his magical little counter assault. He'd seen the scene at the Turner household through a bug – he'd put the tiny camera in long ago – and found Jorgen's decent into blatant cruelty…amusing.

It was interesting. Jorgen was Austrian. He had delusions of grandeur. He certainly considered his fairies the best of all magical races. Now, even after utter destruction of his 'country' (Anti-Cosmo could not find a better word), he was trying to rally a non-existent army to fight the inevitable.

It sounded like that human chap he'd worked with in the Nineteen Forties.

He grinned and turned away from the screen to look at Wanda again.

She was, Anti-Cosmo thought, so much more then Fairy World had given her credit. Quite a mind, and quite, admittedly, attractive.

Together, Anti-Cosmo thought, they could rule his universe of chaos…


	8. Chapter 8: Diplomacy

Apologies for the long wait, and apologies for any quality lapse - it's really, really hot down here. And now, review replies!

**OddAuthor:** Glad you like it!

**TweenisodeOrange:** Don't worry, she hasn't turned evil per say, she's just snapped as far as Cosmo and Fairy World are concerned.

**

* * *

****Chapter Eight: Diplomacy**

_Agents Danny Fenton and Vicky Delisle.  
Day Two – 09:03 Greenwich Mean Time.  
London, Great Britain._

"So, what does M.E.R.F. want with R.E.R.E., diplomatic niceties notwithstanding?"

Vicky had been with this man for less then two minutes and already had an urge to deck him. The man, Colonel R. Atkinson, who had set up his headquarters in a London Underground train, did not wear a suit, rather a drab green military officer's uniform without the hat.

"We're after something your agents took from us," replied Danny.

"And I suppose the Director told you that," mused the Colonel.

"Baker Terrace Bank, Dimmsdale," stressed Danny.

The Director rolled his eyes.

"Very well, yes we did seize an object from that address, but neither the bank nor the artefact belonged to M.E.R.F.," he replied.

"Do we look like we care?" grumbled Vicky.

"Quite," sighed Atkinson, "Well, we're not going to hand it back for free."

He handed Danny an envelope that simply stated 'Terms.'

"In exchange for the Key of Light, R.E.R.E. personnel will be allowed to assist in dealing with the threat you elaborated. The Royal Marines will take over any armed operations required over the next few days."

"Look, I can't really go through this with you without…"

"I'm not asking you, Agent Fenton. I will accompany you back to New York to…"

"Alright, that does it," snapped Vicky, standing up, "The sooner we're done with this, the sooner I get to go home, so hand over the darn key!"

She pulled out a small pen from her pocket.

Colonel Atkinson raised his brow.

"That's an EMP pen," he stated bluntly, "I am not electrical, and therefore it will not affect me."

Vicky dropped the pen.

Then she decked the Colonel.

"What did you do that for?" demanded Danny as the Colonel nursed his now bleeding nose.

"Listen, Fenton!" snapped Vicky, "The sooner this is done, the sooner you and I get our lives back! That guy's only going to stall us, so unless you don't want to get back to your sad little life, I…"

"Did I mention R.E.R.E. has access to a teleportation unit?" added Atkinson.

Danny and Vicky stared.

"M.E.R.F. has been after that for several months," the Colonel explained, "We'll throw that in to sweeten the deal…and stall you less, Ms. Delisle, if that's what you want."

_

* * *

_

Anti-Cosmo and Wanda.  
Day Two – 02:30 US West Coast Time.  
Anti-Cosmo's Castle, Anti-Fairy World.

"You _destroyed_ Fairy World?" demanded Wanda.

"Unless I'm mistaken, that is what you signed up for," replied Anti-Cosmo, matter-of-factly, "Anyway, Anti-Bernard, Anti-George and Anti-Omar requisitioned something from the ruins I think you might be interested in."

The three anti-fairies entered the chamber, dragging an old, bearded fairy behind them.

"The last member of the Fairy Council," Anti-Cosmo grinned, "We'll just call you councilman because I can't for the life of me be bothered to find out your real name."

The councilman glared at him in anger.

"Your race has discriminated against mine for years," Anti-Cosmo growled, "Now, I will discriminate against yours…"

"We banished you for a reason, Anti-Cosmo," snapped the councilman.

"Oh, it wasn't anything unfortunate…" began Anti-Cosmo.

"You caused the Dark Ages!" snapped the councilman.

"Yes, that was quite a laugh," grinned Anti-Cosmo, "Anyway, can't talk, I need something from you for my little plan…"

"Chaos," snarled the councilman, "Only an Anti-Fairy could want a world of that."

"Not just chaos," grinned Anti-Cosmo.

"Revenge," the councilman sneered, "You should be aware, Anti-Cosmo – the tree of revenge does not bear fruit."

His face contorted into a small grin.

"Be prepared to dig two graves."

Anti-Cosmo's expression darkened.

"Two is not enough," he snarled.

Wanda's eyes widened as Anti-Cosmo raised his wand and aimed at the councilman's heart, the wand glowing black.

"Don't do it!" she yelled.

Too late.

_

* * *

_

Agents Danny Fenton and Vicky Delisle.  
Day Two – 05:30 US Eastern Standard Time.  
Manhattan, New York.

The teleport technology R.E.R.E. had acquired had been a godsend, and Danny had been most disappointed to discover that neither they nor M.E.R.F. intended to release it to the public. Certainly helped as far as jetlag was concerned.

Atkinson had handed over the artefact, and now the Director was showing it to the two agents. It was a small, spherical object that glowed different colours at random intervals.

"This needs three people to activate it – you two, because you are not one hundred percent human, are two thirds of the number."

"Who's the other guy?" asked Vicky.

"You know him, Agent Delisle," replied the Director, "We need to give this little doohickie to the only human being who can touch this – the only one who can bring down Anti-Cosmo."

He grinned.

"You two are going to bring me Timothy Turner."

* * *

I promise the next chapters will not be as weird.


	9. Chapter 9: Fun With Timmy and Dani

Here, we have a sane chapter, hurray!

**TweenisodeOrange:** Ho boy indeed, I don't think she'll be happy! Or very happy to be after him, perhaps. :D Glad you enjoyed it!

**Poof Rocks:** Is it? I always thought it was in the Mid West. Anyway, thank's for reading!

**OddAuthor: **I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reviewing!

**

* * *

****Chapter Nine: Fun with Timmy and Dani**

_Timmy Turner and Dani.  
Day Two – 06:21 US West Coast Time.  
Dimmsdale, California._

Timmy was still lying unconscious on the ground, but was now slowly beginning to come to. He rubbed his head and turned around, forgetting the presence of Dani on the inflatable mattress next to him.

"Hi!" she greeted, brightly.

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Timmy, jumping to his feet and several inches into the air.

Once he had regained composure from panicking, he became aware of Dani laughed at him.

"How long have you been awake?" he demanded.

"Five minutes," shrugged Dani.

"Then why didn't you wake me up and tell me that'd I'd rolled off the bed?" snapped Timmy.

"And miss that reaction?" chuckled Dani.

Timmy pouted, and tried to remember why he'd fallen off the bed.

Oh yeah. Jorgen.

Timmy needed a tracking device if he wanted to find Cosmo, Poof and of course Wanda, and the only two people who had those were AJ and Crocker. Obviously Timmy was not going to go to Crocker.

"Never mind," shrugged Timmy, "I have to go to AJ's, anyway."

He picked up his hat and headed to the closet to get his clothes.

"Can I come?" asked Dani.

"Are you going to accept no as an answer?"

"Nope!"

"Get your coat," sighed Timmy.

_

* * *

_

Timmy Turner and Dani.  
Day Two – 07:20 US West Coat Time.  
Dimmsdale, California.

"Science camp? When did AJ go to science camp?" demanded Timmy.

"The nice men from the government set one up in New York," replied Mrs. Ibrehim, "AJ was top of their list!"

"Nice men from the government?" quizzed Dani.

"Yeah, two men, one was bald and the other one had a fifties do – I think it might have been a toupee," mused Mr. Ibrehim.

"OK, see you," nodded Timmy, looking thoughtful as he walked away. Where did he recognise the…

…oh.

_Those_ guys.

Timmy stopped, thinking to himself. Fairy World had been destroyed by Anti-Fairies and M.E.R.F. was on his back again (not that M.E.R.F. remembered being on his back the _first_ time). Obviously something huge was going on and he was being left in the dark.

"I need that tracker," mused Timmy, out loud.

"Tracker?" quizzed Dani.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were there," said Timmy, "Look, this sounds really weird and I can't explain why we're gonna do this, but we need to break into Crocker's house and steal his fairy tracker."

_

* * *

_

Timmy Turner & Dani.  
Day Two – 11:30 US West Coast Time.  
Dimmsdale, California.

Crocker, it appeared, was still in the asylum, and Mrs. Crocker was out, so it was not hard to sneak into the 'Crocker Cave'. Finding the tracker was harder business, and very long and tedious work. Crocker, for a man of his bizarre but simple interest, had a lot of gadgets to sort through.

Thus, three hours after arriving at Mr. Crocker's, Timmy and Dani were sorting through them, and getting quite exhausted.

"So, we need this to save the world?" asked Dani.

"It's complicated," replied Timmy simply, pushing away a large supply of butterfly nets.

"But…fairies? Is this guy nuts?"

"Yes, he is," replied Timmy, "Very, very nuts."

"So how does this save the world?" asked Dani.

"Well, you know how no-one believed in ghosts until those scientists opened their portal?" replied Timmy.

"Yeah, the Fenton Portal," nodded Dani.

Timmy stared for a second.

"Uh…I mean that's what I _heard_ they called it," added Dani, quickly.

"Yeah," nodded Timmy, "Well…let's just leave it at that."

"Are you trying to tell me fairies are real?" demanded Dani.

"No, I'm just…err…I never said any of this."

He brushed aside a few more nets and gadgets and finally found what he was looking for.

"Aha! Here it is!"

He grinned and took the tracker, turning it on.

The tracker calibrated the location of all fairies in the world.

Timmy's face fell.

"Mississippi? How am I supposed to get to Mississippi?" he demanded.

"Good question, Turner."

Timmy and Dani turned as the shadow of a hunchbacked man appeared over them.

"I've got another one," Mr. Crocker replied, "What are you doing in the Crocker Cave? And why are you looking for…"

"Brace yourself," injected Timmy.

"_FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"_


	10. Chapter 10: Cats Out of the Bag

Documnet upload trouble forced me to write this over an old document. I hope this doesn't cause problems. Anyway, review replies!

**Strawberry Jelly:** Thanks for reading! Peace to you too!

**unknown20troper:** Glad you like dark - there'll probably be more coming... Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**OddAuthor:** Thank's a bunch, and uh-oh indeed! :D

**

* * *

****Chapter 10: Cats Out of the Bag**

_Timmy Turner and Dani.  
Day Two – 11:35 __US__ West Coast Time.  
__Dimmsdale__, __California__._

"Well, Turner, here we are," grinned Crocker, "Me, you and…who are you?"

"Dani," replied Dani.

"Yes," nodded Crocker, "Thank you for finding my fairy finder, I've been looking for that for weeks but now…"

Crocker put on a thoughtful expression.

"Hmm…I don't need you, nor can I kill you in mother's house, so I'll just settle for taking my tracker back and extracting information from you."

"What information?" demanded Timmy.

"The words in the sky when the school exploded, Turner…your time is up," snarled Crocker, "What do they mean?"

"Uh…school's out?" guessed Timmy.

"Are you willing to say that in front of the Fairy Grinder?" demanded Crocker.

"Fairy Grinder? What the heck is the…"

Timmy shut up quickly as Crocker produced what appeared to be a helmet/blender combo from a closet.

"Is that legal?" whimpered Timmy.

"Only in New Mexico," grinned Crocker, an evil expression on his face, "So tell me…what does it…"

Crocker gasped suddenly, his eyes clasping shut. When he opened them again, his eye colour had turned green.

"Uh…is that a side affect?" asked Timmy.

Crocker grinned.

Then he began punching himself.

As he did so, a voice that was distinctly _not_ Crocker's came from his mouth, repeatedly stating "stop hitting yourself." In fact, it was Dani's voice.

Timmy's jaw dropped as Dani literally walked out of Crocker, having finished punching him with his own body. Crocker immediately fell to the ground, unconscious.

Dani was grinning – but she stopped grinning when she saw Timmy looking at her.

"I forgot to turn invisible, didn't I?" she asked no-one in particular.

* * *

_M.E.R.F. Information Roundup, Dimmsdale.  
Day Two – 12:05-15:23 US West Coast Time.  
__Dimmsdale__, __California__._

Danny and Vicky had yet to find Timmy, and Vicky had continuously asked why 'the twerp' was needed specifically. The Director, therefore, decided on an information roundup – the capture of all those close to Timmy Turner. His parents were exempted…for now.

AJ had been expected to be a goldmine of information, but he had refused to talk – his loyalty impressing even the Director. As a result, eight agents were deployed in four pairs – Saunders and McDonald, Brown and Pearson, Patrick and Warburton, Smith and Anderson.

Agents Patrick and Warburton, perhaps the least intelligent but most persistent of M.E.R.F.'s agents, went first, to capture Chester McBadbat. They pursued the boy across the entire Happy Trails Park and about half a mile down the railway line, but managed to bag him when his escape was cut off by the 12:30 freight.

Brown and Pearson converged on the rich district of Dimmsdale, grabbing four of Timmy's classmates – Trixie Tang, Veronica Star, Tad Strong and Chad Grey. This was done with little trouble, as only Richard Tang resisted heavy bribes in exchange for the kids – he failed to stop M.E.R.F.

Saunders and McDonald fell on the sister of Vicky, Tootie (naturally, neither Danny nor Vicky had been informed, just in case). They were in and out in four minutes, with Saunders being attacked with a fake wand in the process. He never underestimated vaguely sharp plastic again.

Smith and Anderson were the last to return, grabbing Francis Abrahams, Elmer Boyle and Sanjay Bradley, which went like clockwork. As Francis lived out in the sticks, it took them a long time to drag him back.

Now, the Director said, it was time to wait. Anti-Cosmo, he claimed, would have noticed that their focus had turned to Timmy, and his response was sure to follow…

* * *

_Timmy Turner and Dani Phantom.  
Day Two – 15:23 __US__ West Coast Time.  
__Dimmsdale__, __California__._

Mr. Bickles, the drama teacher at Dimmsdale Elementary, had had another lifelong dream. Bickles' Parlour, an ice-cream parlour a few blocks away from Timmy's house, had been the result.

No-one came here much. Bickles could be heard sobbing that his dreams were ruined in the back, if you listened hard enough.

"…so what you're saying is," repeated Timmy, "That you're a clone of Danny Phantom, and you were created by that guy who owns Microsoft who is actually a ultra-powerful ghost super villain, and that he nearly killed you except a rocket landed on his head."

"Kinda blunt, but yeah," nodded Dani.

"Well, it says a lot about my life that I believe you," deadpanned Timmy.

"Yeah, what's up with the fairy tracker stuff?" asked Dani, "Why did you need one?"

Timmy looked at the tracker in his pocket and sighed.

"Look, I wish I could tell you everything, but I can't," he replied, "Let's just say that fairies are real and that I really need to find…one…because his home got blown up and he got taken away from…someone I know."

Timmy was immensely relieved to find his vague sentence did not summon Jorgen to wipe his memory in an explosive fashion.

"His home got blown up?" repeated Dani, "How?"

"Well, there's this place…I can't tell you what it is, but pretty much all fairies live there…and it got destroyed," replied Timmy.

Panic struck him as a thought struck him.

"Wand…err…someone I know…was there when it…oh no…"

"What's wrong?" asked Dani, concerned.

Timmy didn't answer. He was so lost in this panicked thought that he failed to realise that he'd begun to cry.


	11. Chapter 11: Retaliation

This should have been up fourteen hours ago. Enjoy it - I put a lot of work into this one.

**Unknown20troper:** Thanks for reviewing!

**OddAuthor:** Thanks, I loved writing that bit too!

**TweenisodeOrange:** Timmy ain't seen nothin' yet. (Menacing chuckle).

**

* * *

****Chapter 11: Retaliation**

_Anti-Cosmo, HP and Wanda.  
Day Two – 16:30 US West Coast Time.  
Anti-Cosmo's Castle, Anti-Fairy World._

"…so the humans are after Turner, eh?" mused Anti-Cosmo, "This makes things more interesting."

Wanda did not reply. She still sat in the corner, in shock from Anti-Cosmo's earlier 'diplomacy'.

"I recommend we get in before they do," replied HP, in his expressionless tone, "Grab Turner and bring him to the dungeons until we're done with our business."

"Too much trouble," sighed Anti-Cosmo, lowering his voice, "We'll just slot the little rapscallion."

"Slot?" mused HP, lowering his own voice.

"Slang," elaborated Anti-Cosmo, "It means kill."

"He's too valuable, he could tell us…" HP began.

"Oh HP, you naïve fool," grinned Anti-Cosmo, "It isn't about information, it was never about that. We need Turner out of the way! Without Turner, M.E.R.F.'s scheme collapses and Earth is without defence. It's perfect."

Anti-Cosmo narrowed his eyes.

"You're not letting _morals_ get in your way, are you?" he demanded.

There was a short silence.

"Wanda won't abide by that," he said at last.

"Then we won't tell her…"

_

* * *

_

Lance Thunder.  
Day Two – 16:00 US Central Standard Time.  
Amity Park, Illinois.

"…which should lead to a fine week for Amity Park," the newsreader explained, standing in front of the graphic weather map, "In other weather news, a large storm front has been observed forming over Southern California. It is believed the winds will be of Category Seven, with the governor calling up emergency services and the National Guard to prevent major damage. I'm Lance Thunder, Amity Park News."

_

* * *

_

Timmy Turner and Dani Phantom.  
Day Two – 18:00 US West Coast Time.  
Dimmsdale, California.

"So…you're going to Mississippi?"

"Yep."

"On your own?"

"Yep."

Dani was watching, dumbfounded, as Timmy packed his bag of 'vital objects' – comics, to be precise. A dark cover of cloud was forming over Dimmsdale, and she was grateful to be inside in Timmy's room.

"How exactly do you plan to get there?" she demanded.

"Train," replied Timmy, "There's the railroad crossing near Chester's place. I just have to jump on the train."

"Without being killed?"

"Preferably."

"Riiiight," nodded Dani, "Look, I'm sure whatever you doing isn't secret enough to stop me from coming."

"Yes it is," replied Timmy, turning around, "Look, I know you're curious, I know you wanna help, but it's not that simple. Besides, this is my thing, I have to find out if Wan…err…my friend is alive, isn't that a bit personal to you?"

Thunder cracked above them, causing the house to shake.

"Whoa," gaped Timmy, "The weather guy was right for once…that is a huge storm."

"That's why you should wait until tomorrow," said Dani.

"No time," said Timmy, bluntly.

"No time?" demanded Dani, "What, you think the storm will attack you?"

Then a gust of wind ripped open the wall.

Timmy and Dani were blown back, landing several feet away from their previous positions. Looking up, Timmy saw a familiar individual.

"Anti-Cosmo!" he exclaimed.

"Good evening, Mister Turner, Ms. Phantom," grinned Anti-Cosmo, the wind blowing his coat and hair around quite in a sinister way.

"You sound like Alfred Hitchcock," mused Dani, "How do you know my name?"

"I've been watching you, Danielle," replied Anti-Cosmo, "However, I have no intention of killing you…yet…so stand aside and allow me to do the honours to Timothy."

The door smashed open as the older Turners barged into the room.

"Timmy!" snapped Mr. Turner, "What did I tell you about inviting strangers into your room?"

"Oh please, old man," replied Anti-Cosmo, "I invited myself in, actually. I'm just here to…what's a good word…devour your boy."

"What! You can't do that!" snapped Mrs. Turner, "Not unless you're from the government!"

"Thank _you_, mom," sighed Timmy under his breath.

"Oh please, you simpletons, do you intend to defend your child?" laughed Anti-Cosmo, "Your child that your chronically neglect, that you leave for your own enjoyment…that's hilarious!"

"So's this!" yelled Mr. Turner.

He pulled a crowbar out from behind his back and lunged at Anti-Cosmo, catching the anti-fairy by surprise. He made three swift blows across the stomach and head, knocking Anti-Cosmo to the ground.

"Awesome!" cheered Timmy.

"Impossible!" snapped Anti-Cosmo, "Where did you hide that?"

"I carry it around in my pant leg," shrugged Mr. Turner, "Doesn't everyone?"

"Too much information," shuddered Dani.

Anti-Cosmo glared in unfathomable frustration.

"You should not have done that," he said slowly.

He pulled up his hand, and pushed Mr. Turner pack towards his family and Dani, on whom he landed and forced into a heap.

"I wish you could live to see my full plan," grinned Anti-Cosmo, climbing to his feet, "But alas…you'll have to settle with _this_ as your swansong."

He moved his arms into the air, grinned the most evil grin they had even seen, and stated simply…

"Bring down the rain."

The wind around them turned into an unstoppable rage. Twirling across the room, it picked everything not nailed down, and began to rip the floorboards out. The house quaked and rumbled and the door flew from the hinges.

Timmy felt Dani grab his hand.

"Hold on to each other!" she yelled.

The Turners blinked, before doing as told, Mr. Turner glomping everyone in terror. A cold sensation fell over them as Dani made them all intangible.

Now the walls were crumbling. The bed and drawers had been ripped to shreds, and with one final crash, the walls began to collapse around them. They could merely watch as the Turner's house – the only home Timmy knew – turned into shattered wood and rubble.

Theirs was not the only victim. There was nothing left of the Dinkleberg's house, nor their other neighbours residences. The whole street had been flattened, and the damage was being felt all across Western Dimmsdale.

Timmy shut his eyes. He did not know how long he had them clasped shut, but eventually the wind died, and he opened them.

All he could see was rubble, wrecked vehicles and in some cases ripped tarmac. However, a few intact cars – black Humvees – were now driving down the road.

Timmy's heart skipped a beat when he saw what they were labelled.

_M.E.R.F._

Then Dani's intangibly wore off from exhaustion.


	12. Chapter 12: Aftermath

Review replies - anything else is a spoiler. I think.

**OddAuthor:** Yeah, I liked writing that bit too.

**Strawberry Jelly:** Me too - Timmy's dad is one of my favourite characters. I find him funny.

**unknown20troper:** I'm trying to keep it subtle, glad you liked it.

**TweenisodeOrange:** You'll find out soon enough!

**

* * *

****Chapter Twelve: Aftermath**

_Timmy Turner and Dani Phantom.  
Day Two – 18:30 US West Coast Time.  
Dimmsdale, California._

The M.E.R.F. Humvees pulled up next to the remains of the Turner house and suited agents poured out.

"Freeze!" yelled one, bringing out his sidearm.

The Turners shot up their hands.

"Everyone, run!" yelled Timmy, but it was far too late. Further M.E.R.F. agents – as well as elements of the police - were arriving as he spoke.

"Surrender and you will not be harmed!" yelled another agent.

Two M.E.R.F. agents marched towards the still weakened Dani. Barrelling into her and ignoring a yelp of pain, they forced her to the ground, cuffing her.

"What the heck?" demanded Timmy, "She just saved our lives…"

"Nevertheless, she is an accomplice of our target."

Timmy turned. Standing next to the lead Humvee was a short, stout bald man with a thin moustache.

"I'm the Director," the man introduced, walking towards them, "I'm here to take you in."

"Why?" snapped Timmy.

"Are you familiar with the Key of Light?" asked the Director.

Timmy blinked.

"You're the only one who can activate it, and we're gonna bring you to it," finished the Director.

"Why?" demanded Timmy, "So you can use it for some creepy government project to eradicate some aliens you don't like?"

"You mistake us for the Guys in White," sighed the Director, "We're trying to save this country."

"Just this one?" asked Timmy.

"From Anti-Cosmo," nodded the Director, "We need you to use it to fight him off…after he runs through some of our enemies of course…"

"You're gonna let him destroy half the world…for politics?" demanded Timmy, exasperated.

"Why not?" shrugged the Director, "We're the government – politics is what we do."

"You're sick," growled Dani, trying to get to her feet.

"I prefer to say unscrupulous," replied the Director, "Come with us, Turner. We have everyone else you could possibly turn to. You'd save millions…"

"Don't do it, Timmy!" yelled Mr. Turner, "Without half the world, we'd lose half the sport!"

"Oh please," sighed the Director, "You're son is about to be dragged off by men in black and you're worried about sport. You are truly the worst parents I have ever seen."

He chuckled.

"I mean, come on!" he laughed, "You leave him with a babysitter who has made a sport of tormenting the guy for the purpose of entertaining yourselves, you endanger him regularly when Ms. Delisle is not available, and every second day you forget his name. What right do you have to raise this boy as your son…when you don't raise him at all?"

His face turned serious.

"You don't even know this boy, really," he growled, "But I do."

He turned to Timmy and whispered in his ear.

"Every year…every stinking year since I turned eighteen…I've envied people like you."

He leaned back, and a small grin returned to his face.

"Well, there are the formalities," he nodded, "Come on, Turner."

Timmy stood for a second, thinking, before making his reply.

"I'm gonna save the world…"

The Director's grin widened, but Timmy continued.

"…the _whole_ world, without and your key."

"Even if you have to do it alone?"

"Even if I have to do it alone."

Timmy turned and began to run down the street.

"Sir, what do we do?" asked an agent.

"Sedate the Turners and younger Phantom," replied the Director, "Don't tell Fenton we have them, he'll turn on us. As per Turner, well…legend says we need his hand to activate it, nothing else. Call on the M60."

His eyes narrowed.

"Shoot to kill."

* * *

Timmy rounded the corner towards the trailer park, not daring to look back, when he heard an ominous rumbling. He looked behind, and saw a large, black tank following him.

"A tank?"

The tank fired its gun, narrowly missing. Timmy tried to pick up the pace as a long freight passed over the crossing ahead, heading east. If he could get on it…

The tank fired again, narrowly missing once more.

Now or never.

The train was slow moving, but if Timmy missed…well, it didn't bear thinking. He reached the line and jumped, reaching for an iron bar next to the door of a box car.

He grabbed it. Barely.

The tank fired once more, missing the last truck and collecting a tree instead. Timmy balanced himself on the side of the train, before carefully opening the car door and climbing in.

He sighed in relief, before shutting the door.

"Turner…why is it that whenever something big happens to me it always involves you."

Timmy turned on his heel in shock.

Remy Buxaplenty was leaning on the wall of the car, a half grin on his face.


	13. Chapter 13: Go East Interlude

Another short interlude in between days. First, review replies!

**OddAuthor:** I had to put him in. I don't know why, but I had to.

**unknown20troper:** In my personal fanon, he's still a godchild - which makes Fairy Idol a bit odd, but Juandissimo is vain, he might just enter for publicity.

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Go East (Interlude: Day Two)**

_Agent Brown and Prisoner 531.  
Day Two – 23:58 US West Coast Time.  
Arizona State Penitentiary._

The agent looked the prisoner in the eye as he leant forward in his chair, almost as if he could phase through the glass separating them.

"If you accept," he stated, "Your criminal record is gone – you become a free man. No restrictions. If you refuse, I leave. What do you say?"

The Prisoner grinned sinisterly, his eyes glinting in the gloom of the prison cell.

"Done deal," he replied.

"Very well," nodded Brown, "Welcome aboard, Mister Showsenhower."

_

* * *

_

Agents Danny Fenton and Vicky Delisle.  
Day Three – 00:00 US West Coast Time.  
Dimmsdale, California.

Bickles' parlour was now empty, save for Danny, Vicky and a slightly weary looking Director.

"Your idea to let Crocker out was a good one," the Director compliment, "Got Timmy occupied while we rounded up his contacts."

"It's always contacts!" snapped Danny, "I'm sick of doing all this shady stuff for you…"

"Riiight, hero complex," nodded the Director, "Remember, nice guys finish last, Agent Fenton. You want your family to live, you help us, otherwise you get a rain of death…"

"I get it, I get it," sighed Danny, "I _help_ you, but I don't _trust_ you. You haven't even told me the full story."

"Some things are better left unsaid," shrugged the Director, walking out into the cold night.

Danny and Vicky stared after him.

"Man!" said Vicky at last, "Is that guy a jerk or what?"

**

* * *

**

Welcome to Day Three…


	14. Chapter 14: Burlington Northern Santa Fe

Another chapter, another dollar. Well, except I don't get paid for doing this. That was my attempt at a joke, as it were.

Now, review replies!

**TweenisodeOrange:** I feel sorry for Danny too...it only gets worse from here.

**unknown20troper:** I have a feeling Danny and M.E.R.F. will have a difference of opinion soon enough...

**OddAuthor:** I'm glad I managed to chill someone with that line - I only just thought of that the day before writing.

And to all, thanks very much for reading and reviewing!

**

* * *

****Chapter Fourteen: Burlington Northern Santa Fe**

_Timmy Turner and Remy Buxaplenty.  
Day Three – 08:00 US Central Standard Time.  
Half an Hour out of Fort Worth, Texas._

"…so what you are saying," finished Remy, "Is that your fairy godmother changed sides, but might still have been in Fairy World when it exploded, and both our fairy godfathers have been dragged by Jorgen to a barn in the middle of Mississippi?"

"Yep, that's pretty much it," shrugged Timmy.

He had not, of course, been speaking for the six hours it took the train to get to its current position. In fact, the first thing he'd done was pass out from exhaustion. Remy had let him sleep for four hours, and then he had woken him up and ordered him to explain everything that had happened thus far.

"Well, looks like we're going to Mississippi then," nodded Remy, "How do you suppose we'll find this barn, Turner?"

"Crocker's tracker," replied Timmy, pulling it out of his pocket.

"Hmm…maybe you're not as stupid as I remembered you were…" mused Remy.

"Knock it off," growled Timmy, "Like it or not, we're the only two people who can find the fairies. If we're gonna do that, we need to let bygones be bygones…"

"…and work together, I know," sighed Remy, "Bear in mind this is a truce, not peace."

"Sure thing," grinned Timmy, "Us becoming friends would just be weird."

The two sat for a moment.

"So…how do we get to Mississippi?" asked Timmy at last.

"Simple," replied Remy, "We're going to acquire transport."

He opened the door to the car, allowing bright sunlight to flood inside.

"I intend to bribe the driver handsomely to drive us there," he explained, pulling out his wallet, "To do so, we need to get to the engine…"

_

* * *

_

AJ Ibrehim.  
Day Three – 08:00 US Central Standard Time.  
Unidentified Location, USA.

AJ sat in his cell - a nice clean white one with a bullet-proof glass door – and listened to the Director and two people he could not identify talking in the cell next door.

"Do you know why we hunt your son, Morgan?" he asked.

"Do you know who I am?" snapped the first prisoner, in a distinct upper-class British accent, "I can you shut down…"

"No you can't, we're the government," replied the Director, "Anyway, why we hunt your son. Can you remember his name?"

Silence.

"You two are more deplorable then the Turners," the Director snarled, "We hunt your son because he has access to a being of considerable power…one of at least three to four thousand in the Confines of the United States. Sound huge…until you remember that there are more then three hundred million Americans."

"What is your point?" shouted the second prisoner – a woman this time – with her own high-class accent, "What does this have to do with taking us prisoner?"

"Simple," replied the Director, matter-of-factly, "Your son is ten. He has access to a being more powerful then anything on Earth. Think about that – what if he decided to use that power to enforce his rules – his way of life – on other people."

He chuckled.

"We can't let that happen. So we decided that four thousand – well – if they…vanished overnight…no-one would care. That is why we hunt your son, Morgan and Vanessa Buxaplenty…and that's why you cannot leave."

There was a clicking noise.

"Ever."

_

* * *

_

Timmy Turner and Remy Buxaplenty.  
Day Three – 08:05 Central Standard Time.  
Twenty Five Minutes out of Fort Worth, Texas.

Timmy had never attempted to balance atop a train going at fifty-five before. Another first for this week.

"Come on, Turner!" Remy yelled impatiently, jumping from one wagon to the next.

"You act like you've done this before!" Timmy called back.

"Well, how do you think I escaped F.U.N.?" grinned Remy, "The engine isn't too far, keep up!"

Timmy rolled his eyes.

"OK, you're insane," he decided.

"Am I, Turner?" replied Remy, "Well it doesn't matter, I'm rich. Nothing else really matters when you're rich!"

Timmy was reminded – once again – why he and Remy were enemies.

Presently, they reached the head engine of the train. There were in fact three, all orange-painted diesels of the Burlington Northern & Santa Fe Railroad. Remy grabbed the ladder next to the cab and started to climb down.

"Follow my lead, Turner," he instructed.

"Whatever you say, Buxaplenty," retorted Timmy.

Remy reached the catwalk on the side of the locomotive and waited for Timmy to climb down himself, before easing open the door.

The driver looked towards them, surprised.

"How the heck did you kids get in here?" he demanded.

Remy pulled out several bills out of his wallet.

"Do you want to question that, or do you want to drive us to Mississippi?"

The driver looked at the money for a second.

"Where in Mississippi?" he asked.

Remy looked at Timmy, who looked at the tracker.

"Mississippi River," replied Timmy, "It's…sorta to the north."

Remy looked at the tracker, sighing heavily. He showed the driver the tracker screen.

"Can you take us to this dot?" he asked.

"A few miles south of there, yep," nodded the driver, "You'll have to continue on your own after that."

"Good," grinned Remy, handing over the bills, "Pleasure doing business."

_

* * *

_

Freakshow (Frederick Isak Showsenhower).  
Day Three – 08:59 US Central Standard Time.  
Old Gulch, rural Texas.

Freakshow watched as the long freight clattered past the small village, before heading back to his own gothic-styled circus train. He told the two ghost crewmen to follow on after the freight, before boarding himself.

His servant, Lydia, looked at him, as if expecting an explanation of some sort.

"Don't worry, Lydia," Freakshow grinned, "The targets the Feds want us to get just passed. All we have to do now is follow…"

He grinned darkly.


	15. Chapter 15: All Downhill from Here

I am going to admit right now that this is very much a filler chapter. The main action on Day Three takes place in the night. Two important things do happen in this chapter though.

Anyway, review replies;

**unknown20troper:** I'm glad you found it cute, it was fun to write. I'm sure I've said those five words before.

**OddAuthor:** Glad you liked it!

**TweenisodeOrange:** Freakshow's one of my favourites. It's something about the trenchcoat and the accent. Anyway, thanks for reading!

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: All Downhill from Here**

_Agent Danny Fenton.  
Day Three – 11:30 Eastern Standard Time.  
Manhattan, New York._

The Director had 'awarded' Danny after they returned from Dimmsdale with some 'time to himself'. He was, of course, not aloud to leave Manhattan Island, and he was only given the daylight hours.

He found himself sitting in a café at Penn Station, watching the people go by as he thought to himself.

He felt, deep down, that he was doing the right thing – the alternative was utter destruction – but he just could not bring himself to trust M.E.R.F. in the slightest. The Director seemed…too slimy, too smug, too…plain unlikeable.

He wondered how his parents, Jazz, Sam and Tucker were going about without him. He was tempted to ring them…but the Director had told him that that was a no-go.

He had his cell phone out, and was seriously considering using it. He was deciding not to and putting it back when he heard two voices from the other side of the café.

"…yeah, Fenton only got to join us on off time because the Director doesn't want him on base."

Danny turned, and saw two M.E.R.F. agents talking at other side of the café. One was the bald black one, the other was the one with the fifties hairdo.

"I mean, if he found out we had his clone," the bald was saying, "He'd go through the roof! He'd be furious!"

"Yeah, I know," grinned the other agent, "I mean, image the look on his face if he found out! So, we still on for the concert tonight…"

Danny's face went red.

He picked his phone up again. Marching out of the café, he called a number.

It rang three times.

"_Jazz Fenton speaking."_

"Jazz, it's me," said Danny, "I need your help…"

_

* * *

_

Timmy Turner and Remy Buxaplenty.  
Day Three – 10:30 US Central Standard Time.  
Bridgetown, Mississippi.

Bridgetown got its name from its main feature – a rail bridge over the mighty Mississippi River. Apart from that, it was not a huge town, consisting of a handful of houses, a gas pump, a train station and a general store.

Timmy and Remy had been dropped of here, in the middle of nowhere, as it was the closest township to the barn which Jorgen had shoved all of the fairies into.

Now, they were seated in the gas station, looking at a regional map they had gotten from the station.

"So the barn is here, according to your tracker," mused Remy, pointing at the spot on the map, "So it's six miles to the north. To get there, we have to go through what appears to be a swamp."

"Fun," nodded Timmy, rolling his eyes, "How do we know M.E.R.F. or Anti-Cosmo haven't followed us?"

"We don't," replied Remy.

Timmy nodded.

"Well, we'd better get moving then," shrugged Timmy.

_

* * *

_

Freakshow.  
Day Three – 11:00 US Central Standard Time.  
The Swamp, Mississippi.

Freakshow entered the swamp, following two pairs of footprints on the ground. The ground became murky and a stench hung in the air.

Behind him, Lydia and a very apprehensive Agent Brown were watching his back.

"Hold back, Showsenhower," said Brown, as they drew further into the swamp, "I don't like this. How do we know they went in here?"

Freakshow rolled his eyes.

"Do you not see the footprints, Agent," he snapped.

"They could be anyone's footprints," snapped Brown.

Freakshow nodded.

"Lydia, I think Brown needs a rest."

Lydia nodded.

An ugly, deformed and very large raven emerged from the tattoos her skin, lunging at Agent Brown. Grabbing him by the jacket with its talons, it flew high into the air, the Agent yelling out in surprise.

"This is insubordination!" shouted Brown, "Drop me – NOW!"

"Very well," nodded Freakshow.

The raven let Brown go.

At fifty feet in the air.

Freakshow turned, not listening the agent's screams or to the loud THUNK! when he hit the ground.

"Oh, those fools," he chuckled to himself, as the raven flew back to its master, "You play with fire, you get burned. Now, Lydia, let's find those boys."

_

* * *

_

Timmy Turner and Remy Buxaplenty.  
Day Three – 11:15 US Central Standard Time.  
The Swamp, Mississippi.

"Ugh! This ground is too dratted muddy!" snapped Remy.

"Will you stop that?" sighed Timmy.

"Stop it? Do you know how much these trousers cost?" demanded Remy.

Timmy stopped, suddenly.

"Turner, what is it?" sighed Remy, irritably.

"Did you hear that?" asked Timmy.

They listened, hearing a galloping in the distance.

"It sounds like a horse," mused Remy.

They turned around.

A bald man in a trench coat and a green skinned, tattooed woman were riding on something that looked like a horse – a big, evil, rank smelling horse with fangs.

"Good morning, children!" grinned Freakshow, "I am Freakshow, here with my lovely assistant Lydia to give you the greatest show of your short lives!"

"Great," sighed Timmy, "Who else wants to kill me today?"

"Would you like a list?" shot Remy, dryly.

"Of course, you can extend your lives by telling me exactly what you're after," continued Freakshow, "It must be something interesting if M.E.R.F. is after it as well…"

"You're working for M.E.R.F.?" demanded Timmy.

"Not really; I just used the Feds as an excuse to escape prison. I've already eradicated one of their numbers, anyway," replied Freakshow, "Now – what are you after?"

"Ain't saying," replied Timmy, crossing his arms.

"Turner, what are you thinking?" demanded Remy, "He'll…"

"I won't betray Cosmo and Wanda," snapped Timmy, "I'm not talking."

Freakshow nodded.

"Pity," he decided, "Well, I'll be sure to tell _Cosmo and Wanda_ that you said hi."

He reared his steed and charged.

Timmy braced for impact.

A bright light flashed through the swamp.

When it disappeared, Timmy and Remy were nowhere to be seen…

_

* * *

_

Danny Fenton.  
Day Three – 15:30 US Eastern Standard Time.  
John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York.

If Danny Fenton had been told how the next two days would work out, he'd never believe it. Right now, he was getting over betraying M.E.R.F., and the possibility that they'd know he'd done so very soon.

As it was, he sat, waiting near an escalator in JFK airport, he was nearly overcome by worry. He had no clue what to do next. Heck, he had no clue what he was doing _now_.

Then he saw Jazz, Sam and Tucker coming down the escalator.

Nothing mattered to him at this golden moment.

Tonight, the world would change forever.

Tomorrow, the world would react.

Right now, Danny was reunited with his friends and his sister, and he didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

_OK, feel I've got some esplainen' to do, to paraphrase Cosmo. Timmy and Remy are not dead, nor are they incapitated. All will be explained next chapter._

_Brown, meanwhile, is. I must warn you that he won't be the last - someone major is going next. You may get the impression that I am a sadist in the next few chapters, to be honest. Be honest in what you think of me getting my death gloves on, I want to know what everyone's opinion of it is._


	16. Chapter 16: Taking Sides

Hello, faithful readers. I cried writing this so I hope you like it. Now, review replies;

**TweenisodeOrange:** Don't worry, I don't intend to kill most of the cast, just some.

**OddAuthor:** Aye, they are one messed up organization, aren't they?

**unknown20troper:** Thanks for reading. Your opinion is noted, and Timmy and Remy are quite a good team.

**

* * *

****Chapter** **Sixteen: Taking Sides**

_Danny Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.  
Day Three – 19:30 US Eastern Standard Time.  
Manhattan, New York._

Danny, Jazz, Sam and Tucker walked towards the 31st Street exit of Penn Station. It was now starting to rain - a rain front which had been expected to blanket the eastern USA - but the four did not care.

"OK, guys," Danny explained, "M.E.R.F. is down this way. I know where the entrance is…"

"You'd better have a good explanation for this, Fenton."

Vicky stepped in their path, arms crossed.

"Who's she?" demanded Sam.

"Another agent," replied Danny, "My partner."

Sam shot a glare at Vicky, who returned it.

"Listen, Fenton," snapped Vicky, "I don't care what kind of moral dilemma you're having, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get to our lives…"

"Lives," chuckled Danny, darkly, "I'm half ghost, you're half fairy."

"You told them you were half ghost?" demanded Jazz.

"They already knew," replied Danny, "As I was saying, our lives are all but over. As soon as they're done with us, M.E.R.F.'s gonna hold you for research and hand me over to the Guys in White."

"What makes you think that?" growled Vicky.

"Think of it this way – all the Director's been doing these past days has been using us for his own benefit," elaborated Danny, "He and that British guy, Colonel whats-his-face, they can't save the world. There are only three people who can do that – me, you and Timmy Turner."

"No way I'm helping the twerp," said Vicky.

"You're not," replied Danny, "You're helping me. Come on, Vicky, you can't say we haven't made some kind of acquaintanceship over the past three days!"

Vicky thought for a rather long time.

Then she put out her hand.

"I'm only doing this," she explained, "Because I want out of M.E.R.F."

"Sure you are," muttered Sam.

Danny did not register any competition in the girl's voice.

"Clueless," whispered Tucker to Jazz, as they started walking to the M.E.R.F. base.

_

* * *

_

Freakshow and the Director.  
Day Three – 19:00 US Central Standard Time.  
The Swamp, Mississippi.

"…so he vanished," the Director asked.

"Yes," grumbled Freakshow, "Obviously, you know where they went."

"I don't," grinned the Director, "But I have a hunch. Turner's finally developing his powers…once we get him, or a body part of his, we can activate the key straight away, and you, Mr. Showsenhower, will be free."

"I already _am_ free," snarled Freakshow, "I just choose not to leave because I want to see what you're after."

"That's why you killed Brown, then," nodded the Director, "You're staying back here. Saunders will keep an eye on you, I'm going in alone."

_

* * *

_

Timmy Turner and Remy Buxaplenty.  
Day Three – 19:15 US Central Standard Time.  
The Swamp, Mississippi.

There was another bright flash, and Timmy and Remy found themselves standing in torrential rain, up to their ankles in mud.

"Eurgh!' groaned Remy, listing his leg.

"I think we just time-travelled," mused Timmy.

"Thank you, genius, I'd hardly noticed," snapped Remy, "So now…it's night. Perfect – _which _night?"

"Oh boys…" a distant voice called.

Timmy knew that voice.

"That's that guy from M.E.R.F.," he breathed, "We've gotta hurry."

The two began to run in the direction the tracker pointed.

"You can't hide from me, Turner," called the Director, "I'll find you eventually."

Remy's foot became lodged, and he fell on his face in the mud. Timmy was several feet ahead when he realized this.

"Remy!" he yelled, stopping.

"Something up?" yelled the Director, getting closer.

Remy rubbed his face clear of mud, looked back, and then barked an order.

"Turner, keep going! Get to the barn!"

"But what about you?" demanded Timmy.

"Do you want to find Cosmo and Wanda?" snapped Remy, "Go."

Timmy stood, stupefied. Remy was putting someone else before himself?

"Bu-"

"GO!"

Timmy nodded, and ran.

Remy climbed to his feet, but before he could move, he found himself collared.

The Director grinned as he pushed Remy against a tree trunk, and held his pistol at his head.

"Which way?" he asked.

"Now, don't do anything rash…" warned Remy.

"I killed your parents," snarled the Director, "You make me mad, I'll kill you too."

Remy's eyes widened and he went pale. His parents were gone. He'd tried to get their attention for ten years, and now…he'd never have that chance.

"Where. Is. Turner. Going." snapped the Director.

Remy's eyes narrowed again, and he held back tears.

"TELL ME!" screamed the Director.

Remy uttered one word.

"_Never._"

The Director pulled the trigger.

_

* * *

_

Timmy Turner.  
Day Three – 19:20 US Central Standard Time.  
The Swamp, Mississippi.

The sounds of the swamp were broken by a loud bang. Then, there was a deafening silence.

"I'm coming Turner," Timmy heard the Director yell, "No-one left to help you now!"

Timmy fell to his knees, hopelessness overtaking him. He let out a sob.

The Director emerged from the trees, holding a knife.

"I'll need your hand, Turner," he whispered, his voice a low, insane tone, "I don't need the rest of you."

There was a sudden poofing noise. The Director's eyes widened as…something…appeared before him.

"Leave him alone," snapped a figure.

"You can't kill me," whimpered the Director.

"No," replied the figure, "You remember – I know, that made Fairy World headlines, the only kid trusted enough to remember in history. Look at me – remember? Remember…the Light Bringer? That's what Timmy is. Afraid?"

The Director croaked.

Then he ran back the way he came.

Timmy looked up, tears still running down his face, as the figure held him in an embrace.

"It's alright, Timmy," said Wanda, "I'm here."

_

* * *

_

Anti-Cosmo.  
Day Three – 19:20 US Central Standard Time.  
His Castle, Anti-Fairy World.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?" Anti-Cosmo roared.

"Look, sorry, but you never restrained her magic," shrugged a hapless Anti-Fairy messenger.

Anti-Cosmo felt his blood boiling as he paced his chamber. He should have taken her magic, he should have destroyed the Big Wand with Fairy World, he should have…

"Get H.P.," snapped Anti-Cosmo, "Tell him we're going ahead twenty-four hours early!"

The humans would suffer, chaos would reign and he'd get Wanda back, Anti-Cosmo thought to himself.

It was only a matter of time.


	17. Chapter 17: One Closes, Another Opens

I'm quite proud of this chapter, it might be my favourite. Now, review replies;

**unknown20troper:** He's gone, but not forgoteen. *salutes*

**OddAuthor:** Yes, he was a good person..._very_ deep down.

**Strawberry Jelly:** Glad you like it, and glad you liked the Sam-Vicky conflict. I certainly liked writing it!

**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: One Door Closes, Another Opens**

_Danny Fenton, Vicky Delisle, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and Jazz Fenton.  
Day Three – 20:20 US Eastern Standard Time.  
Manhattan, New York._

The M.E.R.F. headquarters was quiet – most agents were in their quarters. Danny and company made their way into the Reception Office. The receptionist was gone, but another person had taken her place.

"No doubt you've realised M.E.R.F.'s true aims," Colonel Atkinson nodded.

"I'm taking my cousin, and then I'm gonna find Timmy Turner," snapped Danny.

"No need," replied Atkinson, "He was tracked to a swamp in Mississippi. The Director went after him personally. Now, as per you, there's only one thing to do…"

Two soldiers, obviously under R.E.R.E.'s control, stepped from the shadows, holding their rifles warily. Danny scowled, mentally preparing to fight.

"Men," Atkinson stated, "The prisoner they want is in Cell Block A, along with all other prisoners of the Turner case. Use my key card and bring them up here."

"You're…helping us?" said Tucker, dumbfounded.

"Why not?" shrugged the Colonel, "M.E.R.F.'s a danger to all of us, sooner they're gone the better."

"I still don't like you," snapped Vicky.

"Charming."

_

* * *

_

Timmy Turner and Wanda.  
Day Three – 19:40 US Central Standard Time.  
The Barn, Mississippi.

Timmy stood in front of the barn. It did not look unusual, but Timmy felt elated by the mere sight. He'd given his all to get here – and Remy had given more.

"Before we go in there," said Timmy, suddenly, "I want you to promise me something – not a wish, a promise."

"Yes, Timmy?" asked Wanda.

"Never run away again," replied Timmy, seriously.

There was a short silence, and then he grinned softly.

"And thank you for coming back."

Timmy breathed in.

"Well, time to change the world," he sighed.

He felt through his pocket, and found the tracker.

Crocker had always hoped to broadcast his 'triumph' of finding a fairy, and had set up a camera in the tracker. He'd also installed satellite hacking software (where exactly he'd got _that_ from, Timmy had no clue) that was compatible with every television broadcasting satellite on Earth.

He pressed the 'record' button.

"People of the world," he began, "I have something to show you."

_

* * *

_

The Citizens of New York City.  
Day Three – 20:41 US Eastern Standard Time.  
Manhattan, New York.

A large crowd of people still roamed New York, the city that never slept, when regular broadcasts on jumbo visions around Times Square stopped in favour of this filthy, tired boy, with a pink hat and buck teeth.

"_I'm gonna change the world, so keep watching."_

Then the camera was placed in the boy's pocket.

_

* * *

_

Timmy Turner and Wanda.  
Day Three – 19:41 US Central Standard Time.  
The Barn, Mississippi.

Timmy stepped inside the barn, deliberately keeping the tracker hidden in his pocket, and was taken aback. The barn was bigger on the inside then on the outside, and hundreds of fairies were in line as Jorgen paced in front of them, barking some orders for his 'retaking Fairy World' plan. All were somewhat ragged and exhausted.

"Jorgen!" Timmy yelled.

Jorgen turned around.

"Turner?" he demanded, "How did you find us? This is the most secret Fairy hideout in the universe!"

"It's also the only one," muttered Cupid, who was at the front of the crowd.

"Jorgen, stop this," snapped Timmy, "All you're doing by forcing these fairies to train is hurting them! Can't you see that?"

"NO!" boomed Jorgen.

"Wanda?"

Cosmo and Poof emerged from the line, both looking tired.

There were no words for a few second.

Then Cosmo burst into tears.

Cosmo immediately embraced his wife, repeating "I'm sorry," over and over again, as Wanda repeated the same words herself. Timmy and Poof exchanged glances.

"Wow, and I thought you'd be doing the crying," mused Timmy.

"_ENOUGH!_"

Jorgen was lividly holding his giant wand at the four.

"They might forgive you, puny Wanda, but I _do not!_" he thundered, "You are a traitor – Da Rules forbid…"

"What rules?"

Jorgen turned to Timmy, his face red.

"_What._"

It was a statement, not a question.

"What rules," repeated Timmy, "Fairy World's gone – so are Da Rules. Its like earth getting destroyed and the last survivor gets arrested for unpaid parking tickets! You're the only one left to enforce them!"

"SO? I AM THE MOST POWERFUL FAIRY IN THE UNIVERSE!" bellowed Jorgen, "I WILL ENFORCE DA RULES, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"You can only enforce Da Rules if the fairies go along with it," continued Timmy, "Oh, and by the way, this conversation's being recorded."

He smirked.

"It's on every TV on Earth."

Jorgen went pale.

"You revealed us!" he hissed.

"Technically, I never said you were fairies," replied Timmy, "You're the one who said this was the _secret fairy hideout_, so you just broke your own rule."

Jorgen stared as Timmy brought out the tracker.

"These are fairies," continued Timmy, "But of course, you're all probably screaming 'hoax', so I'm gonna prove it."

Jorgen's jaw dropped.

"Don't." It was a pleading tone, the sound of one about to face checkmate.

"I wish we were all in…where's a lot of people…I know, Times Square, I wish we were all in Times Square."

There was a pause.

"Meh, we might as well," sighed Cupid, at last, "Anything's better then more training."

Every single fairy, bar Jorgen, raised their wands.

_

* * *

_

Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and all fairies.  
Day Three – 20:48 US Eastern Standard Time.  
Manhattan, New York.

The poof of smoke was large, very large. For a moment, the citizens of New York were blinded. Some were even magically moved to make space.

Now, in the centre of Times Square, was a small boy in a pink hat, and a mass of fairies.

Several people gasped. Some screamed. Some reporters brought out cameras. Timmy cleared his throat, and waited for silence. He soon got it.

"My name is Timmy Turner," said Timmy, defiantly, "These are Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. And these…_are Fairy God Parents!_"

* * *

At last, all elements are in play...


	18. Chapter 18: United Nations

A good author always hates his work (or maybe that's just George Orwell's schtick). I hate this chapter, so now I am a good author, hurray!

**GodofStorms:** He was just sick of the secrecy, especially after what happened to Remy. Thanks for reading!

**OddAuthor:** Seems like something he'd do.

**unknown20troper:** Glad you liked it, I hope you like this one, because I don't. ;)

**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: United Nations**

_Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof.  
Day Three – 20:50 US Eastern Standard Time.  
Manhattan, New York._

Timmy was already beginning to regret his move.

Cameras were flashing everywhere as the media and civilians fell on him, only stopped by a few fairies who had taken it upon themselves to perform crowd control.

"NYPD! Move aside!"

A few police officers and a green clad soldier – oddly, he appeared to be British – were pushing their way towards Timmy, who began to look for an exit.

"Mr. Turner!" the soldier called, "Come with us!"

"Why should I trust you?" demanded Timmy, "The government's been trying to kill me all day!"

"Not my government, mate," shrugged the soldier.

"So?"

"We're taking you to your parents," the soldier elaborated, "C'mon!"

Timmy thought for a moment, before turning to the fairies.

"Go back to your godchildren, they probably miss you," he nodded.

"You heard the kid, get outta here, this is his stuff!" snapped Cupid (he seemed to be the de facto leader of them), "We'll work out what to do later!"

There were many poofs, and the fairies, bar Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, left.

The police and soldier led Timmy to a squad car. Scrambling in, they managed to get away from the paparazzi, turned a corner – and immediately hit traffic.

"Welcome to New York," sighed one of the cops, exasperated, and he turned on the siren. Even with that, it was slow going.

"So…what now?" demanded Timmy.

"We wait," replied the soldier.

"For what?"

The soldier looked Timmy in the eyes.

"For the UN to decide wether or not they want to slot you or not."

Timmy buried his head in his hands.

_

* * *

United Nations.  
Day Three – 21:00 US Eastern Standard Time.  
Manhattan, New York._

"Order, order!" the Secretary-General snapped, and the yelling in the General Assembly died down.

"My point is still valid," snapped the American ambassador, "Turner is quite simply too dangerous for us to leave be! He seems to wield inescapable influence over the fairies – hell, he might even be their leader!"

"My American compatriot is right," nodded the Russian ambassador, "But his methods are wrong. Rehabilitation will take too long, the best move is to…"

"Execution," nodded the German ambassador, "A sound prospect."

"You're all barbarians!" snapped the Ambassador for the Vatican City, "You are seriously discussing the execution of a ten year old boy! I will not stand for it, and neither will the Pope!'

"_The Pope!_" scoffed the Russian ambassador, "How many divisions has he got?"

"The Pope does not need an army," scowled the Vatican ambassador, "He…"

"Shut up, it's not like your opinion matters," scowled the British ambassador, "This is a security council decision."

"Quite," added the Chinese ambassador, "All in fav…"

"STOP!"

The General Assembly turned. A small bald African-American boy was standing in the doorway, looking very annoyed.

"Who let him in…" the Japanese ambassador began.

"I did."

Colonel Atkinson was standing at the door, his arms crossed.

The British ambassador shot him a dirty glare.

"Hear him out," the Colonel said.

AJ walked into the centre of the room, facing utter silence, just glares.

"People," he began, "We're about to face a crisis like none we've ever seen before. There is another race of fairies, the…what was it…anti-fairies, led by Anti-Cosmo…"

"Damn him, Turner and Atkinson put him up to this," shouted the British ambassador, "I will not…"

"QUIET!" shouted AJ.

The British ambassador gaped, shocked.

"I saw just as you did what Timmy revealed tonight," AJ snapped, "Everything I know about this, I learned in the last ten minutes. I'm still confused, shocked and perhaps a bit scared at what happens next in this new age, but do you see me forming a lynch mob?"

"Turner has power you can't…" the American ambassador began.

"So do several thousand other people in America alone!" corrected AJ, "Are you gonna kill them too?"

"Good point," nodded the Russian ambassador, "Eliminating them all would be quite _expensive_."

"Yeah, and what with the global economy as it is…" added the British ambassador.

"But is money an object, with what we could face?" mused the American ambassador.

AJ stood, gob smacked, watching the representatives of the world's powers seriously considering culling children – only hesitating for one reason.

"_Money_," he said at last, "You're putting off killing…kids…because it would cost too much."

"We'd do it tonight, if it didn't cost money," shrugged the British ambassador.

AJ shook his head, and began to walking to the door.

"Where're you going?" demanded the Secretary-General.

"I'm going to help my friend," replied AJ, "He's got my support, and those of all who know him personally – and that is far, far more important then _any_ of your armies."

With that, he marched out of the UN building.

As he walked outside, Colonel Atkinson ran up to him.

"You were _supposed_ to get their support!" he snapped.

"We don't need people like that," AJ replied.

Then there was a bang.

The two turned, shocked, as the UN building was engulfed in a pillar of black light. _Black_ light? That was impossible, AJ thought.

It lasted thirty seconds before subsiding, leaving the building in charred ruins and writing in the sky once more.

_We will be here in Six Hours…_


	19. Chapter 19: President Interlude

This is the last interlude before we get to TEH EPEC FINEL SHOWDOWN, and is the last really political part of this story. It also has a sequel hook.

Now...review replies!:

**OddAuthor:** He truely has. AJ is awesome, is he not?

**GodOfStorms:** We are indeed screwed. Everyone, to the bunker! :D

**unknown20troper:** It's my theory that fairies are secret simply because humans can't handle thier existance, as we are seeing now.

**TweensiodeOrange:** The UN I wrote in that chapter certainly scared me.  
**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: President (Interlude: Day Three)**

_President Henry Edward Felton.  
Day Three – 23:59 US Eastern Standard Time.  
Washington D.C., District of Columbia._

President Felton had not prepared for this. All today, he'd been talking about the economy and the war in Afghanistan, but now all of those things seemed totally unimportant. He'd put his agenda to the U.N., only to have the U.N. building destroyed while meeting was in progress. This couldn't, of course, had happened before that meddling kid had showed the U.N. as monsters.

Damn it, you simply weren't able to have a good cull these days. America had done it before – it was a sound policy less then fifty years ago. If someone threatened the government when he grew up in the fifties, Hoover's FBI would 'vanish' them overnight.

As sick as it was, all fairy godparents and their godchildren needed to be…removed – they were too much of a threat to the government. Hell, he'd throttle Turner personally on public television if it would ensure fairies wouldn't be running this country by tomorrow night.

Henry Edward Felton admitted he was a little paranoid, but damn it, he was not going to be the man who stood guard while America died.

This was why he was talking to this lady, to plan on how to deal with fairies.

"Fact is fact, Mister President," the woman explained, "Not only are fairies real, but now fairies have no rules, no laws, no restraints – just their duties to serve their godchildren. Picture it, Mister President, if they started wishing for…say…world domination or for all humans to be their slaves, what would happen."

The President considered it for a few moments, his face paling every second.

"F*ck," he said at last.

"That's where I come in," the woman continued, "I can gather up all the fairies and godchildren in the world in little camps, no-one will ever see them again, no-one will care for them. Human are apathetic at best, pure evil at worst…nobody will care if a few thousand vanish to save a few million."

"You've got my support, Miss…" the President began.

"Doombringer, Arlene Doombringer."

"Heh…cliché."

**Welcome to Day Four.  
WELCOME TO END TIMES.**


	20. Chapter 20: To The End

So here we are, at chapter twenty. I never expected to get this far when I started this, and I have you, my readers, to thank for it. You guys are the best.

Now, onto the review replies;

**K. C. Ellison:** Epic Fail on my part, I'm afraid. Let's just say Mary was an alibi in that episode to cover up my gormlessness, eh?

**OddAuthor:** Thanks, glad you liked it!

**unknown20troper: **That was the intention, glad you liked it.

**GodOfStorms:** Does your bunker have a vending machine? :D  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty: To The End**

_Timmy Turner.  
Day Four – 01:00 US Eastern Standard Time.  
Manhattan, New York._

Timmy had been taken to Penn Station, rather then the M.E.R.F. headquarters, as Colonel Atkinson had given orders that he get some rest before anything big happened.

'Rest' turned out to be one of the most awkward trips to a railway station of all time.

First, he had been led, armed escort and all, into the station and right up to the information desk. This, naturally, led to the receptionists having the daylights scared out of them.

One long explanation later, they had been shown to a small restaurant in the east of the building which was not likely to be crowded where he could have something to eat (he had not done so all day). Again, he'd been walked to the counter, _armed escort and all_, which caused another panic and another awkward explanation.

This was then followed by Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof eating whilst being watched by a bunch of guys with guns. They were there for their protection of course (which, admittedly, was a nice change) but that did not stop them from being mildly disturbing.

Doing all this took two hours, added to getting through traffic, which took one. It then took another whole hour for Cosmo to use the bathroom (he had eaten far too much) and another for them to change Poof's diaper (it would have been less, had one of the policemen not insisted on helping).

At last, they were on the lift going down to the M.E.R.F. headquarters, and Timmy was feeling slightly nervous. What if this was a trap by M.E.R.F. to get him into their clutches?

The lift opened, and his worries subdued.

There, standing in the reception, were his parents, who were looking utterly miserable. Both of their expressions brightened when they saw Timmy.

"Timmy!"

"Mom! Dad!"

Timmy's parents ran to their son (bowling over an unfortunate guard on the way) and embraced him.

"We're bad parents!" they cried.

"No you're not," reassured Timmy, "You guys are the best parents a kid could want!"

"But…if you have fairies, you…have to be miserable," sniffled Mrs. Turner, "We're sorry! We shouldn't have left you with Vicky all those times…"

"You shouldn't have," growled Wanda, nodding.

The Turners looked at the fairies.

"Th-thank you," said Mrs. Turner.

"For what, what did I ever do for you?" snapped Wanda.

"For…practically raising my child," replied Mrs. Turner, "I…guess we never knew that we were…"

"Mom," said Timmy, "It's OK. I forgive you."

Wanda scowled.

"Your apology accepted," she said at last.

There was a short silence, before Timmy hugged his parents again.

"Well," mused Mr. Turner, "To be honest, this is kind of awkward, so…what do you say we…do…something."

He scratched the back of his head.

"Y'know…to…get to know each other?"

"You guys do that," nodded Timmy, "I'm gonna see if I can find someone."

"Hey, you can't leave us to entertain your parents!" snapped Cosmo, as Timmy walked to the stairwell.

"Cosmo!" snapped Wanda.

Timmy grinned to himself as he made his way downstairs, not entirely sure where he was going. He merged in what appeared to be a cell block, but most of the cells were opened or occupied by M.E.R.F. agents.

"You can't do this!" a familiar voice snapped.

Timmy looked into one of the cells to find the two M.E.R.F. agents that had given him grief during the Darkness incident banging on the glass of a cell door.

"Sorry, guys," grinned Timmy, "Guess that's what they called 'laser-guided karma.'"

"Aren't you the kid we tried to freeze-dry that one time?" the bald one said.

"Like I said – karma."

He chuckled, and kept walking.

A few people were milling around the cells, talking among themselves. Trixie Tang and Veronica Star seemed to be having an argument, Trixie denying that she was the one who'd gotten them kidnapped. Tad and Chad were still in their (open) cell, seemingly in shock at the past two days events.

Elmer and Sanjay immediately led an ovation as Timmy approached.

"Our hero arrives!" cheered Sanjay, "Shower him with praise!"

Elmer clapped vigorously.

"Alight, Timmy!" grinned Chester, walking up to his friend, "My uncle called, he said you and your friend paid him twenty thousand to get to the Mississippi."

"He told me you met Remy," nodded Trixie, "How is he? He promised he…"

Timmy's face fell.

"Remy…Remy's in a better place now," he stuttered.

"You mean he's…"

"Yep."

Trixie looked at her feet.

"Timmy?"

Timmy turned around to see Dani, somewhat ruffled but otherwise fine, walking up to him.

"Dani, you're OK!" grinned Timmy.

"You can thank Danny for that one," smirked Dani, "In fact, you can thank Danny for all of this – he's the one who convinced Vicky and that Colonel guy to change sides!"

"Vicky?" demanded Timmy.

"Yeah, whaddaya know, she works here now," shrugged Chester, "Tootie and Francis are here as well. Francis is looting the cells, and Tootie's crying in the corner."

"Why's she crying?" asked Timmy, a hint of concern in his voice.

"She thinks you like me," replied Dani.

"Oh, yeah, that's…err…not likely," nodded Timmy, "Well, I mean, I like…like…aw man, I blew that one, didn't I?"

"It's OK, I get it," nodded Dani, "We're friends."

"Riiight," nodded Chester.

"I'm proud of you man," grinned AJ, who had been quiet until now, "I mean, the whole world's against you right now, but you're still trying to save it!"

"Well, he _does_ live here," shot Chester.

Why shouldn't I save the world?" asked Timmy, "Not everyone's like the Director, right? Speaking of the Director…what happened to him?"

"Apprehended in Memphis a half-hour ago."

Colonel Atkinson walked into the room, arms crossed.

"The Director is being moved to a secure location until I can organize a trial," he continued, "Knowing our luck, the government will just let him out by Sunday, but it gives us time to focus on the main enemy."

His frown deepened.

"It also gives us time to get you transport back to Dimmsdale," he scowled, "Mr. Turner has an excuse to be here – but I am not having children risk their lives without reason."

"No way!" snapped AJ, "We're not leaving Timmy."

"You and Mr. McBadbat can keep saying that," sighed Atkinson, "But I reckon most of you will want the first train home, and I will give I-"

"I'm staying," snapped Dani.

"No you are not," snarled the Colonel, "Powers or no powers, you are still to young."

Dani, Chester and AJ continued to pout.

"Very well," snapped the Colonel, "If everyone here wants to help Mr. Turner, fine, but if one person objects…"

"I'm in," said Sanjay, "I'm letting Timmy down."

"Me neither," nodded Elmer.

"I'm game," shrugged Francis, walking towards the crowd, "Gives me a chance to pound something."

"If we don't join in, Remy died for nothing," decided Trixie, "You in, Veronica?"

"I'm in if you are," replied Veronica.

"Even if Timmy doesn't like me," sniffled Tootie, emerging from her corner, "I'm not gonna let him down."

All eyes suddenly fell on Tad and Chad.

There was a short silence.

"Turner, you had better have a really good reason for this," sighed Chad, as he and Tad stepped up.

Atkinson looked taken aback.

"You understand I cannot give you firearms, right?" he said at last.

"We understand," nodded AJ.

"Very well," sighed Atkinson, "Get some rest – we're going through the plan in an hour and a half."

He continued to scowl as he walked back upstairs, talking into his radio.

"Victor One, cancel the bloody transport, they won't go and I don't wish to argue…"

Timmy looked around. All of his friends – and some of his enemies to boot – had just pledged to stand by him.

It was all too much, and he unashamedly broke into tears.

* * *

And now, my readers, I ask you one question that will effect the course of this story, that I have decided to leave up to you...

Timmy/Dani or Timmy/Tootie?


	21. Chapter 21: Endenkrieg

I'm quite happy with this, and from this point on, everything gets easier.

I hope.

Anyway, as per the parings vote, Dani wins out by a small margin. That kind of thing will start next chapter, be advised I like Timmy/Dani and Timmy/Tootie equally.

Review replies!;

**Unnamed Reviewer 001:** Thanks for reading!

**shadow: **It will be done, and thanks for reading.

**GodOfStorms:** You'll find out what the key is very, very soon.

**OddAuthor:** Me too, I loved writing that scene.

**unknown20troper: **Thanks very much, my friend.

**nightmaster000:** Thank you for the review!

**TweenisodeOrange:** No, I should be Timmy/Sandy! XD

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Endenkrieg**

_Timmy Turner.  
Day Four – 02:55 US Eastern Standard Time.  
Manhattan, New York._

Timmy juggled the item he had been given in his hands.

The Key of Light, the Colonel had called it, but he hadn't said where it was to be used or how to activate it. Obviously, he needed to find out very soon.

Atkinson had been brief. A squad of the Royal Marines would escort him, Cosmo and Wanda (Poof was staying behind, as Wanda would not allow her son to be put into serious danger) to the Empire State Building, where 'Package One' would take him into Anti-Fairy World itself.

He could not have been less vague.

"Hey, you're Timmy Turner, right?"

Danny walked up to Timmy, and sat on the stair next to him.

"So…anyway I can help you?"

"This is something Timmy must do alone, Danny Phantom."

The two looked up. A young, cloaked figure floated before them, holding a staff. He seemed to shift between ages as he spoke, to adult and elderly stages of life.

"Clockwork?" quizzed Danny.

"Who?" asked Timmy, confused.

"Timmy," Clockwork nodded, "Right now, you are the most important person in all of existence…the key is yours, if you can unlock yourself."

"Unlock…_myself?_" demanded Timmy.

"I'm afraid I can't say any more," sighed Clockwork, "The Observants will be mad enough as it is, given my current intervention."

Clockwork grinned.

"I _know_ you can do it, Timmy. Of course, I know…"

"Everything, right," nodded Danny.

Clockwork nodded.

"Time in."

The ghost promptly vanished into a clock-shaped vortex.

And then, the sirens wailed.

_

* * *

Anti-Cosmo and HP.  
Day Four – 03:00 US Eastern Standard Time.  
Anti-Cosmo's Castle, Anti-Fairy World._

"Why not simply poof to Earth?" asked HP.

"I prefer a more…grandiose entrance, given the circumstances," replied Anti-Cosmo, as he looked over the massing Anti-Fairies from his balcony.

"And the Dark Magic?"

"Reserved for Turner, for now," explained Anti-Cosmo, "Although…I do intend to have a little demonstration."

He cleared his throat.

"Friends, Pixies, Anti-Fairies, lend me your ears!" he boomed to the crowd, "Today, we show those upstart humans where they stand, today a new order is made – one of chaos and destruction!"

"Don't forget us," injected HP, "We get the Southern Hemisphere, remember?"

Anti-Cosmo grinned.

"No."

There was a loud ripping noise.

HP gasped, his face growing pale, as he looked behind him. His wings had been forcibly removed…his face twisted with anger when he realised who'd done so.

"You traitor," he scowled.

Then he crumbled to dust as the traitor gave a cold, businesslike smirk.

"I have my moments," nodded Sanderson.

"Good work, Sanderson," nodded Anti-Cosmo, "He was having second thoughts, I could sense it. You'll be richly rewarded, I guarantee it."

He turned back to the crowd.

"Let's show those humans what we are capable of!" he boomed, "Behold our demonstration – the levelling of their Liberty!"

A large, pitch black fireball formed in his hands. His smirk turned into a full, evil grin and he threw it to the sky.

A wormhole ripped through the dark clouds, but the ball kept going. Down it went, opening another wormhole at its destination, before plummeting into a manmade island.

Liberty Island was totally eradicated in less then three seconds.

_

* * *

Tad Strong and Chad Grey.  
Day Four – 03:00 US Eastern Standard Time.  
Manhattan, New York._

To say the entry of the Anti-Fairies was extravagant was a gross understatement. Their wormhole was massive – the wave of Anti-Fairies looked almost like a dark blue tsunami falling from the sky.

Tad and Chad looked up from their 'position' at Penn Station. Atkinson had gone out of his way to make it look like Timmy was there – most of the very limited defences by the police and marines were concentrated on it – and it seemed to be working as the wave plunged towards the station.

The front elements of the Anti-Fairies raised their wands – tipped in the same dark magic that destroyed the Statue of Liberty – and pointed to the station. Many fireballs were thrown at the building.

"_Incoming!_" shouted Tad, and the two boys threw themselves to the ground.

Chad felt the ground shake as the fireballs struck home, cratering the ground around them. He stayed down until the crashing stopped, before rolling over the face his friend.

"_Man_, that was close!" he exclaimed.

Tad did not roll to meet him.

"Come on, it's over, don't be so…"

Chad's eyes widened as he rolled his friend over. He was limp, and a large cut had been opened along his back.

Chad fainted.

_

* * *

Danny Fenton, Sam Manson and Vicky Delisle.  
Day Four – 03:02 US Eastern Standard Time.  
Manhattan, New York._

The Anti-Fairies, it occurred, weren't as powerful as they seemed – it was just that there were a really huge amount of them. Even with Danny's arsenal and the large arsenal of 'borrowed' M.E.R.F. equipment, the three teenagers were having a tough time keeping the Anti-Fairies off them.

"Why are we even here, anyway?" demanded Vicky, "Shouldn't we be defending the twerp so he can do whatever he's supposed to be doing?"

"No," replied Danny, "We're defending Penn Station so that they don't _know_ where to find Timmy."

"Where're Tucker and Jazz?" asked Sam, firing a 'Stun Mechanism 5000' of something to that effect at an Anti-Fairy, "I thought they were supposed to be in here?"

"Change of plan," Danny replied, decking out a pixie (made a change), "They're with the package one thing Atkinson was talking about."

"He already told us that, Manson," snapped Vicky, knocking out another foe with the brilliantly-named 'Anti-Special Pen', "Give the guy a break, geez!"

"I'll have you know I've known 'the guy' a lot longer then you have!" shouted Sam.

"Guys, can we just get back to it?" demanded Danny, "Why do you argue so much, sheesh!"

Sam and Vicky looked at each other.

"Is he always this clueless?" asked Vicky.

"You have not idea," nodded Sam.

_

* * *

Elmer Boyle and Sanjay Bradley.  
Day Four – 03:04 US Eastern Standard Time.  
Manhattan, New York._

"Does this make you feel like Indiana Jones at all?" asked Sanjay.

"Huh?" quizzed Elmer.

"We're running around fighting people dressed in grey and black, we're fighting over an artefact of tremendous power, and I have a whip," shrugged Sanjay, holding up another M.E.R.F. invention, the 'M.E.R.F. Whip'.

"I never saw any Indiana Jones movies," replied Elmer, "Mom says action movies are bad for my heart."

"Hey, kids!"

The two kids turned, to find an Anti-Fairy dressed in a strange assortment of clothes.

"Evil Cupid?" mused Elmer, "Are you the god of not-love?"

"Not quite," Anti-Cupid replied, "I'm the god of pain. Allow me to demonstrate."

He grabbed Elmer by the collar and flew high above the platforms.

"Bad man, drop him!" demanded Sanjay, trying in vain to whip him from a distance.

"K'dokey," shrugged Anti-Cupid, and he let go of Elmer.

"_NO!_" yelled Sanjay, and he ran to catch his friend.

Anti-Cupid grinned, and fired a dark beam from his wand. A dark beam of energy struck Elmer, there was a short cry and a hissing noise, and the beam vanished.

Elmer's left shoe fell, heavily singed, to the ground.

"Later," snarled Anti-Cupid, flying away.

Sanjay stared at the shoe, before his expression darkened. He cracked his whip aimlessly on the ground, picked up the shoe, and ran to find some Anti-Fairies to take his fury out on.

_

* * *

Trixie Tang and Veronica Star.  
Day Four – 03:06 US Eastern Standard Time.  
Manhattan, New York._

Veronica admitted she was slightly afraid of the way Trixie was acting tonight. She was leading Veronica around Penn Station in an almost emotionless manner, using the 'M.E.R.F. Military Grade Netting Device' (another ingenious name) to bring down every fairy she saw.

She hardly recognised that her best friend was still following her.

"Uh, Trixie," Veronica said at last, "Maybe we should go back and find someone else."

"You want to back down?" snapped Trixie, entering a ticket kiosk, "You know what M.E.R.F. did to Remy, Veronica…"

"This isn't about M.E.R.F.!" replied Veronica, "You can't just walk around until you killed, we've gotta work with everyone else if…"

Trixie glared down her friend, and Veronica was taken aback.

"If the Anti-Fairies didn't exist, M.E.R.F. would have never gone after Turner and Remy, and he would still be alive," she said simply, "I won't let Remy go unavenged – you're either with me or against me."

Veronica shuddered.

"I'm your friend!" she exclaimed.

"You are my ally," replied Trixie, coldly, "My only friend was Remy, even if I only met him once. I…"

The wall crashed open and a large Anti-Fairy aimed his wand at Veronica.

"Anti-Binky find target," he mumbled, slowly, "Anti-Binky crush!"

The wand heated up, and Veronica's eyes widened.

It all seemed to happen at once.

There way a cry of "_Not her too!_" and a beam fired from the wand. Trixie threw herself in its direction, shoving Veronica out of the way and firing the Netter at Anti-Binky.

The beam struck Trixie as the net caught Anti-Binky.

Trixie fell to her knees, and looked at her friend. Her form seemed to ripple.

"I'm sorry, 'Ronnie," she whispered.

Her body evaporated into dust before Veronica's very eyes.

_

* * *

Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda.  
Day Four – 03:12 US Eastern Standard Time.  
Manhattan, New York._

The armoured APC (the 'Warrior' as the men who operated it called it) arrived at the base of the Empire State Building, and Timmy was led out. He had to admire the thing – it certainly beat a taxi.

"Package One, this is Victor One, you are cleared for landing," a soldier radioed.

"_Copy that,_" Tucker's voice replied.

The sound of rotor blades filled the air, and Timmy gazed in shock as a Blackhawk helicopter descended from above.

"Welcome aboard Air Foley," grinned Tucker, standing at the door of the chopper, "Next stop, Anti-Fairy World!"

* * *

Please tell me if I'm being _too_ pshycopathic.


	22. Chapter 22: Flying at the Ends of Earth

In this chapter, we get a short rest from dark darkiness, which is good, because we're about to plunge into even MORE dark darkiness as the climax approaches.

Now, the sacred practice of review replies;

**TweenisodeOrange:** I know, it even depressed _me!_

**Strawberry Jelly:** Tell that one to Vlad Tepes! XD.

**Solaris Knight 30:** Why thank you, and I'll be sure to read yours. If I did this agin, I'd probably get rid of the time/place things.

**OddAuthor:** Sanderson will become quite important soon...*evil laugh*

**unknown20troper:** Thanks very much!

**GodOfStorms:** That sounds a lot like overkill...in other words, I like your style! X)

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Flying at the End of the World**

_Timmy Turner, Dani Phantom, Tucker Foley and Jazz Fenton.  
Day Four – 03:13 US Eastern Standard Time.  
Manhattan, New York (500ft)._

The helicopter slowly gained altitude as Timmy looked to the sky. The Anti-Fairies' wormhole was, admittedly, quite striking, but also very ominous. To think they would be flying through it was…unnerving.

Thankfully, Timmy would not be going alone. Dani was also seated in the chopper, a combination of fear and determination in her eyes.

"So, Dani, uh…in case we survive this, and all, I was wondering if…y'know, you wanted to go get some ice-cream…or something," murmured Timmy.

"Yeah," nodded Dani, uncertainly, "Sounds great."

Timmy nodded.

"Alright, we're at a thousand feet, remember that I'm putting this baby to the limit to do this," called the pilot, "Francis, keep us covered with that minigun, I'm not sure if bullets effect them but at least we can pretend we're hurting 'em."

Francis, who had been in the back of the chopper, nodded and took up the gun.

The fearful feeling in the pit of Timmy's stomach only got worse as they got higher and higher, until they were roughly level with the spire of the Empire State Building.

"Strap up, lads and lasses, we're going in," snapped the pilot.

There was a sudden, dark poof. Cosmo and Wanda brought out their wands as an Anti-Fairy (it looked like Juandissimo's) appeared before them. The Anti-Fairy shot a beam from his wand as the two fairies poofed up a net to entrap him. The dark beam struck the pilot in the arm.

"AGH!" he shouted, falling off his seat.

The helicopter began to spin and wobble, causing all to hang on tightly.

"Foley, get…get on the chair, you're flying!" ordered the pilot.

"What?" demanded Tucker, "You're kidding me! I can't fly…"

"I'll talk you through it, get on there!"

Nervously, Tucker sat himself in the cockpit.

"OK, now push gently on the stick, it'll increase the pitch and make the chopper move forward!"

Tucker pushed on the stick.

The Blackhawk's nose shot downward.

"I said _gently!_" shouted the pilot, as the helicopter began to plummet, "Pull up, _pull up!_"

Tucker did so, and the chopper levelled out.

"Alright, increase the engine power, that'll bring us up," nodded the pilot, "Now, _gently_ begin to push us in the direction of the hole."

Tucker nervously pushed the stick, and the helicopter turned to face the hole. He was visibly trembling.

"Now get us moving, and prey nothing happens!"

Tucker nodded, whispering to himself. He had never been religious, but there are no such things as atheists in foxholes.

The chopper entered the wormhole.

The wail of warning sirens filled the air as the chopper was thrown around by the forces inside the hole. Tucker and the pilot began yelling at each other as the teenager fought for control, whilst everyone else held on for dear life.

Everything seemed to happen at once.

The minigun snapped off.

Francis slipped from the side.

For those short moments, Timmy watched one his least favourite people, a daily torment to him and his friends, falling into the hole, into what would certainly be a long drop to eternity.

Then he said one, defiant word.

"No."

He reached for the bully's leg, grabbing it with one hand as he held for dear life onto the door. Not for the first time, he was troubled by the bully's great bulk. What did this guy _eat?_

His fingers began to slip, but he struggled to hold on. If he failed, both he and Francis would fall, and if what everyone was saying was true, well, there went the world.

He felt his hand get taken by Dani, but even their combined effort was not enough, and she began to slip out the door too.

"Well, I guess this is the end," shuddered Timmy, as Dani grabbed onto the helicopter's skids.

"No, it isn't."

Wanda had grabbed Dani's left hand, Cosmo her right. Behind them, Jazz had taken Wanda's waist, and Tucker pulled on Cosmo's. They began to pull, and slowly, the three kids were dragged back into the chopper.

"Turner," gasped Francis, when he was safe on the chopper again, "You save my life…I'll have to beat you up less."

"Some people never change," sighed Jazz, rolling her eyes.

There was a brief silence, until Francis spoke again.

"Hey, if the beret's guy's over here…who's flying the plane?"

All eyes turned to the now empty pilot's seat, and the rapidly approaching ground of Anti-Fairy World.

"Oh, buggrit," sighed the pilot.

The helicopter hit the ground with a great force, although it was cushioned somewhat by the soft dark clouds that made up the realm. It grinded along the surface for a few seconds, before coming to a rest.

Coughing and spluttering, the passengers of the chopper emerged from the plane, Tucker the most dazed of the lot.

"Thank you for flying Air Foley," he groaned dizzily, before falling to the ground in relief.


	23. Chapter 23: Heroes and Villains

*looks at chapter* Bloody hell, did I just write all that? So much for 'just a little bit tonight', eh? You may also note I took out the time and place things - tell me if you think I should put them back.

Not long left, chaps, we're near the end (but there will almost certainly be a sequal).

Now, to review replies;

**unknown20troper:** I hoped I was being subtle. I may have dropped that in this chapter.

**OddAuthor:** I know Timmy's a good person (that's why I dislike Series 4 and 5.) I glad you agree!

**TweenisodeOrange:** Hmm...what kind of pizza? XD  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Heroes and Villains**

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Dani, Tucker, Jazz and Francis walked towards Anti-Cosmo's castle with surprisingly little resistance. The pilot, still injured, had stayed behind – he'd wished them luck and was now radioing for another helicopter to get them out again.

"Couldn't you just teleport us out?" asked Tucker, confused.

"Only Anti-Fairies can poof in and out of Anti-Fairy World," replied Wanda, "It's a rule Jorgen made to stop the Anti-Fairies and Pixies from teaming up again."

"And what went wrong?" asked Dani.

"Anti-Cosmo found a loophole," shrugged Wanda, "If he _invited_ the Pixies in, they could get past the poof block."

"How come there aren't any defenders?" mused Jazz, "Surely they'd leave at least someone to stop us…"

The ground began to shake. It burst open, revealing a large armoured being with a small, green face.

"For the record," shot Francis to Jazz, "I blame you."

"You can't escape me this time, ghost child…where's the ghost child?" snarled Skulker.

"He's busy," replied Tucker, grinning as he pulled out his PDA, "I hope you got anti-virus upgrades for that suit…"

"We don't have time for this," warned Wanda, "Whatever Anti-Cosmo's planning has to be stopped before he flattens Earth with that invasion…"

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up," nodded Tucker.

The rest of the group ran for the castle as Tucker began to type rapidly into his PDA, running to avoid Skulker's missiles.

* * *

To say Penn Station had been cratered was an understatement. The defenders, halved in number and forced back towards the entrance, were fighting a last ditch battle to keep the Anti-Fairies from exploding onto the streets of New York.

"Why don't they just fly over us?" mused Sam, "I mean, they have wings…"

"Don't them ideas," snapped Danny, ducking several blasts from the Pixies and Anti-Fairies' wands.

"Keep it up," shouted Atkinson, "Draw them into the basement floors – they'll be more confined!"

Danny, Sam and Vicky suddenly found themselves left behind as the other defenders ran for the stairwells. Naturally, this led them to be quickly surrounded.

"OK, on the count of three, we run for the stairs," grimaced Danny, "One…two…thr-"

A large blast struck him on the side of the head, and he fell to the ground. Before Sam and Vicky could respond, two further blasts struck them, knocking them off their feet and back several feet.

Anti-Cupid grinned as he looked over his prey.

"Unconscious, not dead," he noted, "Anti-Cosmo has his captives, as desired."

His rotten teeth barred.

"Turner would never risk the lives of other people."

* * *

Timmy and company were now approaching the ramparts of the castle. The gate was open – negligence seemed to be helping them today – but a far different obstacle stood in their way.

"Well, look who it is, Sir Teeths-A-Lot in the flesh," grinned Norm, arms crossed.

"Not now," sighed Timmy, "Please, Norm, not now."

"Yep, I reckon now's a pretty good time," nodded Norm, "Anti-Cosmo gave me instructions to grant you one wish – but no-one's allowed to pass until they take me up on it, kapeesh?"

"Darn it, he's just gonna twist it on us," snapped Timmy.

"I'll handle this," decided Jazz.

She stepped forward.

"I wish you'd let my friends pass…"

Norm smirked, and made to poof something (likely something inconvenient).

"…AND that you would remain here, with me, so I can psychoanalyse you."

Norm's face fell.

"You're…a shrink?" he asked, bemused.

"That's a rough way of putting it but…yes," shrugged Jazz.

Norm rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine," he groaned, poofing up a recliner chair, "Is this gonna take long."

"Probably."

"Smoof."

Timmy suppressed a grin as they passed through the gate.

* * *

The vultures were not too happy to be stuck on guard duty for this Anti-Cosmo fellow. In fact, they'd much rather have retired somewhere around two thousand years ago.

Timmy, Dani, Cosmo, Wanda and Francis ran into them in the entrance hall of the castle, floating around tiredly and complaining about their joints.

"Hey, hey!" yelled one, "It's the trespassers ve vere supposed to be looking for! Attack them!"

"Do ve heff to?" sighed the second, "All this vork is not gut for my lungs!"

"Off course ve heff to," replied the third, "It's better vork then anyfing Plesmius effer gave us!"

Francis rolled his eyes.

"I'll take 'em," he nodded, cracking his knuckles.

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Dani ran on, hearing many load skwarks behind them.

* * *

Dwight David had never been a brave child. He was been left at home alone while his parents did…whatever his parents did…and was already panicking at every shadow.

It did not help that Irwin had not returned yet from being taken by Jorgen.

There was a sudden bang, and Dwight jumped. He ran for the garage, and hid in the corner.

The door to garage was suddenly blasted open to reveal a squad of soldiers with flashlights on their guns.

"Contact in garage, hold fire!" one yelled.

Dwight shivered as the troops marched up to him, one grabbing him by the collar as another spoke into a radio.

"We have a positive on Dwight David, Kansas City, Kansas, relocating back to Mother Base, out."

"Anything you have to say, punk?" grinned one of the soldiers, cruelly.

"Uh…do you want my blubber?"

* * *

Timmy walked cautiously down the stairs into the dungeon. If Anti-Cosmo was anywhere, he'd be here – specifically where he'd held Poof three months earlier.

"Pretty dark down here, huh?" mused Dani, anxiously.

"And damp," nodded Cosmo, seemingly unaware he was under a roof leak.

As Timmy stepped off the last stair, a loud bang filled the corridor. Iron bars crashed over the entrance to the stairwell, trapping Cosmo, Wanda and Dani on the wrong side.

"Well…that one's new," shuddered Timmy.

Dani pushed on the bars, fruitlessly.

"I can't phase through it," said Dani, "You're gonna have to go on alone."

"Alone?" squeaked Timmy, "But I'm just one guy!"

"You've got the key, you've got the power, you're the only one who _can_ do it," replied Wanda.

"But I…I can't!" snapped Timmy.

He felt it now. The weight of the world, perhaps even the entire universe and more, was held on his shoulders. Just four days earlier, his primary concern was the daily pop quiz, now he was the only hope for all existence, it seemed, it's only salvation from control by Anti-Cosmo.

It was too much.

"Uh…Timmy," said Cosmo, meekly, "If it helps, I can play a little motivation tape."

He poofed up a tape recorder, and played it.

"_I'm gonna save the world…the whole world, without and your key."_

"_Even if you have to do it alone?"_

"_Even if I have to do it alone."_

Click.

"_Remember…the Light Bringer? That's what Timmy is. Afraid?"_

Click.

"_I'm going to help my friend. He's got my support and those of all who know him personally – and that is far, far more important then _any_ of your armies."_

"Light Bringer," mused Timmy, quietly, "Is that like…the opposite of the Darkness?"

"No," replied Wanda, softly, "The Darkness had good in it. Anti-Cosmo's tapping dark magic in him to becoming the Monarch of the Dark. It was prophesised in a secret part of the Cave…I knew it, Cosmo knew it, the Director knew it from when we were his godparents…"

Her voiced cracked a little.

"We wanted to tell you," she sniffled, "But we thought…if you knew back then of what power you really had, you'd go mad with it like the Director did…"

"And now I've matured enough to handle it," nodded Timmy.

Cosmo sniffled loudly.

"Whatever happens in there," he reassured, "We love you, both of us…"

"All three of us," added Dani.

There was a short silence. Dani took Timmy's hand through the bars.

"I guess this is goodbye," she said at last.

"It isn't," replied Timmy, letting go, "Goodbye would mean I'm not coming back."

With a new determination, Timmy walked down the corridor to his fate.


	24. Chapter 24: End Times

It's nearly done. As a bonus, you're getting two chapters today. There are three left including an epilogue on the backburner so...I've got one chapter left and I can label this complete! hurray!

Warning: This chapter may wham.

Now, to review replies.

**unknown20troper:** Thanks, I was worried about how well I did him.

**OddAuthor: **Glad you liked it, I intended the goodbye to be touching.

**Tweenisode Orange:** We have full faith in ya, Timmy! ... If I dies, I call his stuff.  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: End Times**

Everyone was watching.

In the depths of the cosmos, the incomprehensively powerful beings – the Kindness and Clockwork, for example – were waiting, already knowing the result.

Across Yugopotamia and other planets, satellites were tracking the Battle of Penn Station.

Across the world, ordinary people were watching in shock at the disaster unfolding in the Big Apple, trying to work out what truly was happening.

Across the City of New York, civilians were fleeing in panic, taking cover or some instances, joining the resistance against the anti-fairies and pixies.

Across Penn Station, the last resistance, reduced to a third of their pre-battle strength, were making for the tunnels for a desperate last stand, to buy Timmy time.

All were watching, all were waiting. From the corrupt lawmaker in the Oval Office to the ordinary citizens of Dimmsdale, everyone watched and waited for a result.

No human being had ever been under such pressure.

But as Timothy Tiberius Turner walked down the narrow hallways of the dungeon, his fear evaporated to replaced by a strange calm. There was a ninety percent chance he'd never come back, that he would cease to be in the challenge which faced him.

He did not care. He knew just one thing.

He _had_ to triumph.

Sanderson adjusted his tie. It was a little habit of his, in times of stress, his only real display of emotion. He and Anti-Cosmo had come down here for the final ritual to unlock the power of the dark. Anti-Cosmo had been deliberately slow in setting things up – he wanted to savour the moment. It was really quite irritating.

"Alright, we're nearly done," said Anti-Cosmo, looking with pride at his bizarre set-up. He had lain what appeared to be a tombstone in a giant jug, with several Oriental and Celtic looking attachments lovingly nailed to the sides.

He picked up a duffel bag, and pulled out a small box.

"The ashes of a kindred spirit," he began.

He pulled out a little sugar bag, containing the dust that had once been HP. He poured the contents into the jug.

"The blood of my slain offspring," he continued. A vile of dark blue blood was poured into the jug.

"An heirloom of times past, an obsolete treasure." The familiar purple book labelled 'Da Rules' was thrown to the jug.

"The hair of one's partner in life, taken from her corpse." A hair, seemingly from Anti-Wanda, was added to the mix.

"Anything else?" asked Sanderson.

"Why yes," grinned Anti-Cosmo.

"And that would be Turner's blood?"

Anti-Cosmo grinned. In a quick movement, he raised his wand and shot a bolt of dark magic through Sanderson's heart. The pixie never felt it, his body falling to the ground with a soft thud.

"A traitor's reward," snarled Anti-Cosmo, "Given at my hand."

He sighed deeply.

"Lastly, a vessel for your power…willingly given."

Anti-Cosmo climbed the side of the jug, and jumped inside.

The jug exploded into flame.

* * *

"Why are we even here?" sighed Anti-George, "We should out there, kickin' some Nazi a-"

"Nazi?" mused Sam, her eyebrow risen.

"Forget it, he gets stuck in his last job sometimes," sighed Anti-Bernard, rolling his eyes.

"And you don't?" snapped Anti-George.

"Shut up, or I'll put you both through a blender," snarled Anti-Cupid.

The three anti-fairies were leading their hand-cuffed prisoners into Anti-Cosmo's castle. He had specifically stated no-one was to disturb him, so they figured that they'd just find a cell near his chamber and leave them there – Anti-Cosmo would find them.

They began to head down the stairs – to find Dani, Cosmo and Wanda at the bottom.

"Where do you think you're going?" snapped Wanda.

Anti-Cupid scowled.

"Bring it."

* * *

Timmy entered the chamber, and his eyes widened.

Standing in the room was some sort of monster – a demon, eight feet tall, with giant claws and wings. It looked a little like a gryphon, and it had familiar attire.

"Anti-Cosmo?" he gasped.

The beast sneered, if a beaked creature like it could.

"That would be King of the Dark," he grinned, in a deep voice, "I suppose you've come to challenge me."

"I have," nodded Timmy.

Anti-Cosmo roared loudly, and swooped at Timmy. The boy failed to dodge in time, and was cut across the back by his talons.

Falling on his face, Timmy could not even move before Anti-Cosmo was on him, slashing at him with his claws. It was horrible, beyond anything he'd even experienced.

"I have you pinned, and it's been less then thirty seconds," snarled Anti-Cosmo, "You don't stand a chance."

Timmy rolled out from under Anti-Cosmo's talons, and jumped to his feet, running. He had no idea what he would do – but he had to think of something fast.

"You want to run, eh?" shouted Anti-Cosmo, "No matter…"

* * *

Cosmo had Anti-Cupid in a headlock when the walls started shaking.

"What's going on?" yelled Danny.

He was glared at.

"Sorry," he shrugged, "Someone had to."

"Anti-Cosmo's unlocked the dark magic!" realized Anti-Cupid, "It's too powerful, this castle's coming down!"

Allegiances were briefly forgotten as they ran upstairs and towards the exits. Dani stopped, suddenly, and turned around.

"Dani, what the heck're you doing?" snapped Danny.

"Timmy's in the middle of all this, someone has to help him!"

"We can't get through to him, remember?" reminded Wanda.

"Don't do it, Dani," growled Danny.

Dani stood for a second.

Then she ran downstairs.

"Dani, no!" shouted Danny.

He tried to run after her, but was stopped by Vicky.

"Are you nuts?" she demanded, "This place is coming down!"

"I'm not leaving her, she's my cousin!" yelled Danny.

"If she was fine on her own when she was created, she'll be fine now," replied Vicky, "She's a ghost, remember? She can phase through the rubble."

Danny nodded, reluctantly.

"Now get your half-ectoplasmic butt out of here!" shouted Vicky.

"I will if you'll get you're half-fairy butt out as well," shot Danny.

"Very funny," deadpanned Vicky.

* * *

Timmy sat in the corner, trying to cover himself from the rubble crashing around everywhere. Every now and then, he'd run to another corner to avoid being crushed, but he was running out of corners.

"You like it, don't you Turner," sneered Anti-Cosmo, "This is what I'm going to do to your Earth…and much more then that, old chum, the whole universe!"

"No you won't!" snapped Timmy, "I'll stop you, I promised!"

"Promises mean nothing," groaned Anti-Cosmo, "Only power has any kind of backup to it."

Timmy pulled the Key of Light from his pocket. He needed to learn how to use it, and quickly.

Anti-Cosmo roared again, and lunged at him, grabbing him on the stomach. He trashed him around, smashing him on the floor several times.

_The key is yours, if you can unlock yourself,_ Timmy remembered.

"Timmy!"

Timmy glanced to the door (or what was left of it). Dani was standing in the arch, her body covered in scratches and bruises from the rubble. She was in her ghost form, and was ready to help.

"Oh please," sighed Anti-Cosmo.

He took one claw off Timmy and, ploughing effortlessly into the girl, snatched Dani with the other arm. He flew into the sky above the castle, above Anti-Fairy World.

"Any last words before I drop you?" asked Anti-Cosmo, "I daresay you'll make a fine splatter, myself."

Timmy looked down. Cosmo, Wanda, Danny, Vicky, Sam, Francis, Tucker, Jazz, Norm – all stood, looking up in awe and shock, at the being that had once been Anti-Cosmo. He knew that they would be the first to be destroyed by Anti-Cosmo, once he and Dani were no more.

He would not let that happen, and who cared what happened to him. Heck, he wouldn't let it happen to Dani, either. It was impossible to save the world – but impossible was just a word.

At that point, the key began to glow.

All doubt of himself was gone. He was willing to face certain death for his cause, and in this, Timmy Turner unlocked himself. The key would do the rest.

Timmy felt the light fill him. He knew what would happen, what was going to happen. It would not be fun, not for him, not for Cosmo and Wanda, not for Dani or anyone – but it was what had to be done.

He turned to Dani, his blue eyes turning gold.

"Dani!" he called, "The key's working!"

"What?" demanded Anti-Cosmo, "Impossible!"

Timmy grinned, and grabbed Dani's hand.

"This is gonna really suck, Dani," he said, "The Light's telling me what's gonna happen to us…"

"We're gonna die, right?" nodded Dani.

Timmy shook his head.

"Remember this – when you turn on a light, the dark goes away. The dark always goes away – _but the light always survives._"

Anti-Cosmo grimaced as the light crossed Timmy's back. It literally burnt him to touch.

"You know what you did to Fairy World, Anti-Cosmo?" chuckled Timmy, "Call this one payback."

He erupted into brilliant light. Anti-Cosmo screeched as the light grew more and more radiant.

* * *

Danny stared, awestruck, as the light grew brighter and brighter, until it was almost as bright as the sun itself.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Wanda turned to face him, her eyes filled to tears.

"I don't know," she replied, "But…I think it's…"

The light exploded into a fireball.

"_NO!_"

Danny fell to his knees, his voice leaving him, as the explosion subsided, leaving nothing but dark sky above.

* * *

The anti-fairies and pixies attacking Penn Station suddenly stopped. The defenders watched, confused, as they flew back to the sky, horrified expressions on their faces.

"He's dead!" shouted one, "Anti-Cosmo is dead!"

"Apparently the dark has telepathy," mused Atkinson, dryly.

Shakily, AJ walked up the stairs to the surface levels of the station, and looked to the sky. He saw nothing but a brilliant red dawn in the sky.

"It's over," he called, "It's a new dawn."


	25. Chapter 25: New Dawn

Not much to say here, so...SPACE FOR LET.  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: New Dawn**

The helicopter touched down on 31st Street, Colonel Atkinson's marines saluting as the occupants stepped out.

"Well done, Turner," he grinned, "You've done a…"

His voice failed as he noticed Timmy was missing, and that everyone was either sullen or outright in tears. Cosmo and Wanda in particular, were sobbing heavily.

"He's gone," sniffled Danny, "He and Dani…they saved freaking world but…they're gone."

Atkinson bowed his head.

"Shall I tell them?" he asked, glancing to the Penn Station entrance. The defenders were celebrating almost madly.

"I'll tell 'em," nodded Danny, wiping the tears from his eyes. It was a useless endeavour – more took their place.

He walked slowly towards the group, who turned to look at him. They noticed his tears, and the atmosphere changed.

Chester and AJ simply stood and stared, unable to do anything else.

Sanjay, already sullen from the lost of his best friends, broke into tears. He was quickly joined by Tootie.

Chad bowed his head.

Veronica sat down and put her head in her hands.

Mrs. Turner fainted, Mr. Turner beginning to stammer.

Poof looked confused as to everyone's reactions, and wondered where Timmy was.

At last, AJ spoke.

"I was right," he grinned sadly, tears running down his cheeks, "He proved the UN wrong…he did it."

It was not quite an epitaph, but it was enough for the time.

* * *

The West Steps of the US Capitol Building were packed as President Fulton took to the stands. It had been just over twenty-four hours since the 'New York Incident', and the public demanded an explanation.

"My fellow Americans," he began, "I suppose some of you think that a major terrorist attack took place on our soil yesterday. I can tell you that five-hundred NYPD officers, seventy-nine British Royal Marines and an unknown number of civilians have died, that being the toll as of yesterday night."

"The fact is that this was not terrorism, but an organized attack, and it was made by…"

The President cleared his throat.

"It was made by the fairies, under command of Timmy Turner."

A loud collective gasp filled the audience's breathe.

"Rest assured that Mister Turner is missing, presumed dead, and that the United States of America will do everything in its power to bring down this corrupt establishment of fairies."

He sighed heavily.

"Operation Rushmore is go – may god help us all."

* * *

Norm was not impressed by this week, overall. Forced to grant Anti-Cosmo wishes without twist, being psychoanalysed for half-an-hour, and now he was still being forced to follow Jazz Fenton around, because she'd never gotten a chance to finish.

Now he was talking to a being that kept changing ages, being told to do something impossible.

"Timmy and Dani are alive," Clockwork was saying, "They're on a new mission…I'm not at liberty to tell you what it is. You must gather up his allies and wait for him in Dimmsdale. He will return in two years."

"Yeah, clockhead," scoffed Norm, leaning on the wall of Jazz's room, "In case you didn't notice, everyone's heading for the hills before the government tries to get 'em. We're only talking about finding them in a country…oh…four million square miles big, shouldn't be too hard!"

"Norm!" snapped Jazz, "We'll do it, Clockwork, you can count on us."

"I knew you would," grinned Clockwork.

"News flash, you know everything," sighed Norm, "In fact, I'd say you know where we have to go, care to share."

Clockwork shook his head.

"Time out," he chuckled, vanishing from the room.

Jazz and Norm glanced at each other.

"I don't suppose you can finish that session, right?" said Norm, at last.

"Nope, I'll need a second pair of eyes," replied Jazz, "First we're telling mom and dad – mom's not gonna fall for the robot trick like dad does."

"This is gonna be a fun two years," deadpanned Norm.

* * *

Timmy turned woke up, and climbed to his feet. He looked around, finding himself in a field below a brilliant blue sky. Nearby, Dani was sitting up, rubbing her head.

"See, what did I tell you?" he grinned, "Light beats dark! Now…"

He looked around.

"Where to from here?"


	26. Epilogue: The End of the Beginning

This is it! Once I've put this up, I can mark this as complete!

Review Replies;

**OddAuthor: **I'm glad you liked it, thank you for reviewing. The President is a bit of a git, isn't he?

**unknown20troper:** The last two chapters were pretty bittersweet to write. Indded, Norm and Jazz have a bit of an adventure ahead.  
**

* * *

Epilogue: The End of the Beginning**

Rain fell over the small hamlet of Saltsburg, a town known only for a small engagement in the Civil War and a mild protest in the 1980s. The local police station was understaffed, with just two men on station at any time.

They were easily convinced that the former Director of M.E.R.F. could be released from their custody, rather then moved to a jail in New Mexico as had been ordered by a Colonel Atkinson.

Ghost tattoos, Freakshow had found, were _very_ convincing.

"I don't get it," murmured the Director, as Freakshow's Circus Train made its way west, "Why do you me out of jail. You killed two of my agents for…"

"I have my reasons," replied Freakshow, "My reasons being in the interests of both of us."

The Director raised a frazzled eyebrow.

"Tell me, Director," Freakshow continued, pacing around the cab, "What did you do four months ago?"

"What?"

"Four months ago, in March – Friday the Thirteenth, to be exact."

The Director grinned.

"I think I'm getting where you're going with this."

* * *

Timmy had more allies then he could ever have known at this point, and it was beyond those who knew him in Dimmsdale and Amity Park.

Beyond the space between universes, someone else watched, viewing Timmy's predicament through a home-made satellite.

This person had met Timmy three times. He had gotten to know the boy's quirks, his qualities and flaws. Now he was preparing to help his friend in any way possible.

After all, Timmy _had_ saved his dog.

It was time for Jimmy to return that favour.

_This is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the End of the Beginning._

_- Winston Churchill, British Prime Minister._

_

* * *

_I am hoping I did not turn anyone away with the ending. I had been considering Jimmy since I decided to make a second fic, given that he is one ally of Timmy's I wouldn't think many people would see coming.

Well, it looks like I've finally finished (at least until the next part, anyway!). I'm considering putting the next part in the Cartoon X-Overs section (I might not, mind you - it might get swept to the back with everything being put up there), but any thoughts on the sequel and what to do with it (be it plot or otherwise) are welcome.

I would like to extend my heartiest thanks to everyone who was read and reviewed this story since I started writing this. A special shoutout goes to my reviewers in particular - you guys are the best. If I may mention a few people I am particular grateful to, I'd like to thank **unknown20troper**, **OddAuthor** and **Tweenisode Orange** for reading from the very start and always being considerate and helpful (not that any of you weren't :)), and **GodOfStorms** for offering a bunker (and having an awesome username).

That's all from me for now, I'll have the next story up in a week or so, and once again, my thanks. Now if you don't mind, I do believe it's time to party.

Yours,  
E350.


End file.
